Minecraftian Legacy
by DnK Productions
Summary: 3 teenagers are forcefully sucked into the world of Minecraft. Now with gods and royalty setting their sights on them and a looming threat over Minecraftia, they struggle to survive, and the only way for them to do so is to save Minecraftia...
1. Chapter 1: Taken

**Minecraftian Legacy**

**Hey guys! Welcome to my first ever story! A Minecraft fic! I was always a fan of MC and after reading "Mob's Kingdom" and "Mobs of Royalty" a story came into my mind and it wanted OUT! So yeah, here I am now. Ok! Let's start this shit!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Minecraft nor the Mods mentioned here, but I do own a knife! So stay the hell away from me lawyers!**

* * *

_Taken_

Arron Alexander Jefferson. A 17 year old high school student at morning, a most wanted criminal at night. He is known as an orphan, a student, a gamer, a martial artist, a billionaire, a rapper, a delinquent, a thief, a robber, a con-artist, a drug dealer, a 'security' (read: thug), a 'paid cleaning service' (*cough*, *cough* Assassin! *cough*), a hacker, a psychopath (only when angered) and many more….

He got pitch black hair with a slightly tanned skin and onyx eyes. He got a pretty lean build but not to buff either. He is currently wearing a black t-shirt with a big red 'A' on the front that was styled to look as if its written in blood. He also wears black cargo pants and black and red sneakers.

His personality is…..interesting….kinda…. Arron is diagnosed with ADHD and 'Multiple Personality Disorder' or MPD for short. But mostly he is a fun-loving guy who can never stay still… or was he a lazy-assed bastard? Anyway back to reality!

Currently Arron is standing in front of the school's stairs along with a few of his friends, preparing to climb the stairs. You would probably wonder 'why the hell would he need to prepare for that?'.

Well the answer is simple really, they are playing 'Road of Gaza', a game where there are 2 teams of people, the Road Group and the Man Group. The Road Group will be sitting on the stairs while the Man Group will be trying to climb it. The Road will be holding off the Man so they won't reach the top. Both groups can do anything in order to reach their goal, from punching to pulling to kicking to throwing, anything.

If 1 of the Man manage to get to the top and last for 10 seconds the Man group wins, but if after 10 minutes into the game no Man have win, then the Road Group takes the win.

Back to Arron, he is the leader of the Man group so he will give the signal.

"everyone ready?", he said.

"YEAH!" chorused his team.

Arron smirks and started the attack, "THIS! IS! SPARTA!" he shouted.

The Man Group attacks, the Road Defends. Chaos ensued and objects starts flying, cans, books, bags, shoes even _students_! While the others are trying to push their way in, Arron jumped over the front line and started using heads as stepping stones. Once he reached the top he spins around and deliver a strong kick to the guys on the back, sending them tumbling downstairs, crashing their own teammates. This caused an opening for the Man, who quickly pulled the Roads down stairs to keep them away from Arron.

The countdown began, and after 10 seconds Arron is still standing on the top. Cheers and roars erupt, the Man won the game. Arron then jumped downstairs and joined the cheering.

"good game man!", said Ali, one of Arron's closest friends.

"dude! You were awesome!", said Rex, another friend of Arron.

"thanks guys, DotA at my place?" Arron asked.

"sure", said Ali.

These three are best friends since they were kindergarten. Arron, Ali and Rex. All three are orphans, all three are master martial artist, and all three have a secret.

Ali Al-Rashid, an Arabian guy with, brown skin, black hair that reach his shoulder and green eyes. He is currently wearing blue t-shirt with the word 'YOLO' doodled in white on the front of the shirt. He wears blue jeans and white sneakers.

Rex Francis on the other hand is a Spanish dude with tanned skin, black straight hair and brown eyes. He wears a green t-shirt with a black snake picture coiling around it, black jeans and green sneakers. He also has bandages covering his right hand although it was perfectly fine.

Each of them got their own secrets that only each other knows. For Arron it's his underworld career, he is an assassin who never fail his job, he is feared by many and praised by some. Because of this, he gain the moniker 'Red Death'.

Ali on the other hand is a _cyborg_, his left arm is actually made of metal, but he hides it using fake skin as a cover. He lost his real arm and his parents in a car crash accident, so a doctor replaced his arm with an artificial one. But being part metal doesn't mean he is easy meat, his left arm is actually armed (no pun intended) with a metal blade and a small Gatling gun hidden inside the forearm.

Lastly there's Rex. When he was a kid his parents were chemists. One day an accident happened and the lab blew up, killing his parents along with other chemists. Rex who was a child at the time got mutated because of a chemical reaction between his body and the explosion. His right hand turned _green_ and scaly, when he feels threatened or angry, it will triple in size and grow black claws.

Although they are different, they manage to keep their secret from the rest of the world. The only one who knows their secret is each other. These similarities binds them together, they are brothers in all but blood.

* * *

The 3 walked to Arron's house, unlike Ali and Rex's places, which are apartments, Arron's is a _mansion._

They entered the mansion and went to the bedroom, the room was painted red with wooden flooring, it has a king size bed, a wooden wardrobe, PS3, Wii, Xbox, PC, and a bookshelf. They sit down, opened their laptops and started playing. During the game, Rex noticed something on Arron's table. It looks like a blue cube that gives out a slight glow, he also noticed it pulsates slowly every 3 seconds.

"hey Arron, what's that shit?"

"what shit?", he asked.

"this shit", Rex said.

"yeah, what is that?", Ali said joining the conversation.

"I'm not sure", said Arron.

"what do you mean you're not sure? That thing is sitting on your table!"

"I mean don't know what it is", Arron said slowly as if talking to a baby.

"dude, how can you own something you don't even know of?", asked Ali.

"I don't know Al….", Arron said.

The cube then started changing colors, from blue to green to yellow to orange to red and finally black. It then starts shake furiously, purple lights erupt from the cube.

"WHAT THE HELL?!", Arron shouted.

"DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!", Ali shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOAAAAAAA!"

The two turned their heads and saw Rex being sucked into the cube.

"DUDE!", they shouted. They quickly grabbed him and hold on for their dear life.

Rex is now clinging to Ali's legs, Ali is holding Arron's hand and Arron is keeping a strong grip on his bookshelf. After 5 minutes of struggling, the shelf collapsed and the guys tried to grab anything in sight, but the only thing they managed to grab was some of Arron's book or games. The 3 was sucked into the cube as it vanish, leaving no trace of the 3 teenagers who used to be there….

* * *

**And wrap! First chapter done! Main characters introduced, Arron the worldwide criminal, Ali the muslim cyborg and Rex the mutant. The guys are sucked into the cube, where did that cube came from? Where will they land? What will happen to them? What is my real name? Why the hell did I just ask that? At least one of them will be answered in the next chapter! **

**-Mr. D OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Minecraftia and Andr

**Hey! I'm back! Last time Arron and gang got sucked into a cube. Now we'll watch as Arron discover Minecraftia and gain unwanted attention from certain individuals.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft or any other things mentioned in this story! Get that through your head!**

"Arron"** = talking**

"_Arron_" **= thingking**

"**Arron**" **= powerful being talking/techniques.**

"_**Arron**_**" = powerful being thingking.**

* * *

_Minecraftia and Andr._

Arron's PoV.

I woke up from feeling winds hitting my face, I take a look around and find something odd.

"_strange, last I checked my room was red with wood floor, not blue and floorless…." _I thought.

"_MOVE DAMNIT!__"_I heard someone yell.

"OH SHIT!"

I realized I was free falling from the sky, the jungle below approaching quickly. My instinct kicked in, I took of my shirt and use it like a whip, hitting a tall tree nearby and coiling around it. I pulled it towards me and start spinning around the tree. I let go of my grip and jumped forward, hitting another tree and start zigzagging between the two trees, slowly moving downward. I touched the ground and rolled a few times to absorb the impact.

I stood up and put on my cloth, I looked around to take in my surrounding. It looks like a jungle, trees, vines, grasses, the complete packet. I also noticed that everything was made out of cubes….

"_what the hell?" _I thought to myself.

"_hey, why is everything flat and 6 sided?_" said something inside of my head.

"_wow, the dumbass noticed! Give him a prize!_" said another voice.

"_shut up Nox!"_said the first voice.

"_Fuck you Wraith!"_said the second one.

"_stop it you two!"_another voice said.

"_Fuck you Hacker!"_ said the now named Nox

"_oi, oi, oi! Whats with all the racket?"_ a new voice asked.

"_Fuck you too Cat!"_ Nox replied.

"_OI! Stop threatening to rape people! Are you gay or something!?"_ asked yet, another voice.

"_SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" _I shouted in my mind.

The voices stopped talking immediately, I took a few calming breaths to ease my mind. I then sit on the ground and start to meditate. I felt a tugging sensation and everything went quite.

* * *

I opened my eye in a different place. The place looks like a dead forest you usually see in a typical horror movie. Dead black trees, night sky, full moon, light mist and fog, a few large rocks here and there and a large mountain of rock with a cave like the one in 'The Lion King' which I named The Den. This place my mindscape.

I looked around and saw a few creatures in the Den, these creatures include: a flaming black skeleton with a black cape and a large scythe; a man, wolf, bat, dragon hybrid; a creature that looks like a combination from those 'Spiderman' villain, Venom and Carnage; a black haired guy in his 30s wearing a black cloak and holding a long katana; and a humanoid figure with black skin, red markings, a lizard-like tail, a hole on his chest, and a black mask with white teeth and red streaks running down the eye hole. These guys are Wraith, Nox, Catastrophe, Hacker and Void respectively. My personalities.

"yo Arron! Tell Nox to stop asking for a Fuck! Were all guys damnit!" shouted Cat.

"hey, I don't mean literally! I'm not gay!" Nox countered

"well you sure sound like you are!" said Wraith

"you wanna go at it bone-head?" Nox asked, looking at Wraith.

"bring it you man-whore!" he replied, readying his scythe.

"heh, looks like I'm joining" said hacker drawing his katana.

"alright!" shouted Void as red aura starts to surround him.

"let's do this shit!" said Cat whose body started shifting wildly.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted loud and clear, wild winds start to surround the place, stopping the 5 from fighting. Chains erupt from the ground, holding them in place.

"yo! What the hell is happening? I can't even take a nap!" I heard someone said.

I turned around and saw a few new figures. One was a guy with slick black hair wearing a white coat and holding a bow. Another was a guy dressed in red long sleeved t-shirt and hoodie with red pants, hoodie was covered with pictures of black scorpion silhouettes, he is wears a red mask with 4 black eyeholes and no mouth.

"hey Arron" said the one with the hoodie.

"hey Phantom, hey Phoenix."

"sup" said the one with the bow, Phoenix.

"Where's the others?"

"in the Den" Phantom replied.

"call them, emergency meeting" I said.

"got it" they both replied as they entered the cave and I heard a few shouting. They came out with 3 new people in tow.

The first one is wearing a full black version of the 'Assassins Creed' clothing. The second one wears a black and white cowboy outfit with black hat and red scarf covering his mouth, on his belt two gun case can be seen along with two black Revolvers. The last one wearing red martial arts gi with a black belt. They are Kage, Slinger and Panther respectively.

"sup Arron" said Panther.

"hey Chief!" said Slinger.

"hey" Kage said.

"alright, everybody gather up!" I said as I released the guys in chains.

I materialized a huge round wooden table and 11 seats along with some snacks and drinks. We sat on a circle formation and begin the meeting.

"ok, as you all know we are stranded" I began, "first, let's figure out where the hell are we"

"can you give the outside view to us?" asked Phantom.

"sure" I said as I snapped my fingers and create a holographic projector in the middle of the table. It then creates the hologram version of my surrounding in the outside world. A whole jungle made of cubes.

Everyone's jaw, including mine, dropped to the ground once we saw the hologram. We were shocked out of our minds (or my mind, since they're all a part of me). We recognized the place very, very well.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Nox shouted.

Wraith spits out the coffee he was drinking at Slinger and shouted, "MINECRAFT!?"

"how the fuck did you end up Minecraft?" asked Phoenix with an incredulous look on his face.

"umm…. Arron, are you sure you're not seeing things?" Kage asked.

"no, we really are in here" I said.

"well, ain't this a fucked up situation" said Phantom.

"ooh, you bet your ass it is" said Panther.

"alright, were in Minecraft. Now what?" I asked.

All 11 of us looked at each other for a few seconds.

"survive" we all said at the same time.

"right, stay alert guys, I may need you guys" I said.

"ok. But, what about…._him_…?" Asked Hacker.

Everyone shifted in unease. Shit, I forgot about _him_.

"keep _him_ in and locked up at all cost. Don't let him out" I said.

"got it" they all chorused.

"ok, I'm going out and I need you guys to stay alert" I said

"wish you luck man" Wraith said.

I nod and start to concentrate, I then felt a tugging sensation and the world around me fade.

* * *

I found myself back at the jungle, I take a look around and remember the three rules of survival: Tool, Food and Shelter. I start searching my body and found my phone, my wallet, a shock-pen (for both writing and electrocuting!), a lighter, a pack of cigarettes, a small container with fire breathing fuel in it and 2 pocket knives. I always carry at least 3 kinds of weapon everywhere I go, I even hide a gun and a knife under my pillow. Yeah, I'm paranoid, living as a criminal since you were 6 years old can do that to you.

I then look for the next object, food. I walked around the jungle and found a clearing with 6 cows and 2 chickens. Looks like luck is on my side. I killed the animals and take the meat.

Next comes shelter. I walked to the closest tree, a large jungle tree that was covered in vines with lots of leaf blocks on it. I neared the tree and give it the strongest kick I got. The tree shatters and broke into small blocks the size of a softball. I collect the wood and saplings, just in case. I noticed that the blocks merge with one another and create white numbers on them. An 8 was on the beef that I was holding, a 2 was on the chicken, a 21 was on the wood and a 4 was on the saplings.

"this must be the number of things in the stack" I said to myself.

I tried to find a place to store my things for a while, I accidentally touched the things into one of my pockets. The things disappeared immediately.

"what the fuck?" I said to myself.

I searched the pocket hoping to get at least my woods back, I felt something and pulled it out. It was the stack of woods from before. Curious, I touched the woods to my pockets and it disappeared, I then take it out of my pocket again.

"awesome!" I thought.

I realized it was getting dark so I start building a shelter. I discovered that I can craft things by crushing the ingredients together with my hands. I made some planks, a door and a crafting table. I then mined some rocks with my bear hands, it only takes one punch from me to break one. All the while feeling as if I'm being watched.

The house was only half done when I heard slurping sound and moaning from behind me. With reflex honed after years of being in life or death situation, I whipped around and slash a cubic spider in midair with my knives. I saw a horde of 3 spiders, 4 zombies and 2 skeletons.

Two spiders lunged at me, I slashed one and kick the other on the face, killing both instantly. The other spider tried to jump at me but I easily avoid it by ducking under it and thrust my blade at its defenseless stomach, the spider despawned and I ran at the zombies. I pass through the middle of the 2 skeletons, they fired their arrows at each other instead and started fighting. I stabbed a zombie right between the eyes with my right blade and slash another's throat with my left one. I pulled back my right blade and threw it at another zombie, the knife hit the zombie in the heart and killed it. I spin around and hit the last zombie in the head with a roundhouse kick. I then looked over at the skeletons to find only one left. I quickly threw my knife and hit it on the back if the head. I looked at the drops and collect them, I quickly finished the house and entered it. I made 3 sticks which I light with my lighter to create a torch. I then lie on the floor and tried to sleep.

* * *

I woke up when i heard knocking at the door, I was feeling drowsy and sleepy so I got up and walked at the door.

As soon as my hand touched the knob my instinct went wild, I felt an unknown presence behind the door and I know that whoever it is, he or she is powerful. My instinct went nuts and I jumped back on reflex, an explosion of purple lights broke the door and the wall into small drops as smoke came in and obscured my vision

I put on a karate stance and saw a silhouette through the smoke. I also smelled something out of place. I smelled the scent of grape, perfume, shampoo and female pheromones. I saw purple particles floating aimlessly around the house and I immediately knew what this creature is, an enderman. I closed my eyes shut to prevent myself from staring at its eyes. I focused on the creature's presence and sealed my vision while focusing through my nose and ears. Relying on my smelling, hearing and instinct.

My instinct is different than normal people's. Since I'm a top rank criminal, I always have someone who wants my head off my shoulder, whether its national security or fellow outlaws. I'm always on guard and alert, my instinct became sharper and more accurate. It's like a real life spider-sense.

I focused on the attacker and found that he is exactly 5 meters in front of me. I dashed at the attacker and tried to punch at the head, I felt the attacker dodge by jumping to the left. I then switched styles into capoeira and start doing a head-spin with my legs on a perfect split to hit the assailant. I felt my left leg hit something soft and the sound of bones cracking can be heard. My assailant was thrown out of the house as I jumped to follow.

I felt my foot touched the soft grass grounds and I switched stance into taekwondo. I took a whiff and smelled something from behind me, I jumped, spin around and kick with all my strength. I felt my foot hitting something and sent it flying. I heard a crashing sound and knew that it crashed into a tree. I took another whiff of the air and smelled blood. I then heard something that took me by surprise, a girl's giggling.

I already knew my attacker was probably female enderman (enderwoman?) because of the pheromones and purple particles. But I thought its voice will be, well, raspy and creepy not normal and girly.

"you know it's rare for anybody to attack me, and most that did got beaten down in an instant. Yet, you actually made me bleed…" I heard a girl voice.

I opened my eyes in shock and saw my attacker. She has pale cream skin, purple eyes and long brown hair that reached her back. She wore a black coat and black miniskirt along with black combat boots, she is also wearing a hat with an enderman face on it.

"_wait, isn't she the mob talker enderman girl_?" I thought.

"oooh… you just looked at my eyes! Now I'm really gonna fight back!" she said excitedly.

"FUCK!" I cursed as I realized that.

The girl then disappeared and my instinct screamed 'DANGER'. I duck down just in time, the girl was with a leg outstretched in a kick. The girl looked shocked for some reason. I grabbed the leg and start to spin her around. I let go of the limb and sent her crashing back into the house. I sense danger and lean my body to the right, narrowly missing a purple beam a light that was aimed at my head.

"what the hell was that?" I asked.

"how did you dodge my **Ender Beam**!? No creature should be that fast!" she shouted.

"oh, you know… eat my vegetables, exercise, those kind of shit…" I replied nonchalantly. "_having bullets fired at you 10 times a day also helps_" I thought the last part to myself.

"well, looks like I'm gonna have to take this a little seriously" she said as purple aura starts to form around her. I heard her said, "**Ender Spawn**" as 5 endermen appeared in a purple flash and start advancing towards me.

I smirked as I remember an enderman's weakness, water. I let them got a little closer and took out my shock-pen. Two of the enderman got close enough and I spit on one of them right in the face, the creature then starts to shriek and trash around while its face looks like its burning and after 30 seconds it despawned. The girl and the other endermen was stunned to see this, I used this to my advantage. I threw my knives at two of the endermen and electrocute another one with my pen killing them instantly. The last enderman attacked me with his mouth gapping, I grabbed my lighter and shove my fist into its mouth and turn on the lighter. The enderman start to burn and eventually died.

"and then there were one….." I said in a menacing voice. I turned around and saw the girl looking at me wide-eyed and open mouthed.

"h-h-how did you…." She asked, clearly surprised.

"you still wanna go at it?" I asked, hoping she would back down.

She snaps out of her stupor and raise her arms. Purple lights gathered around her hands. She aimed her hands at me and shouted, "**Ender Flash Bomb!**"

A large ball of purple energy was blasted towards me. I cursed as I jumped away and mange to avoid it, the orb exploded behind me . I ran towards her and put on my pencak silat stance, I punched her in the guts making her double over I start punching her rapidly as fast as I can, my fists not giving her any chance to even recover. After around 60 punches or so, I kicked her away and picked up my knives that were lying on the ground.

She landed a good 10 meters away from me and started to hack and cough. She tried to get up but quickly I dashed forward and pinned her to a tree with one of my knives half an inch away from her throat.

"p-p-please! Don't kill me!" she said fearfully.

I stared at her for a few seconds let go, making her fell to the ground and started coughing again.

"alright bitch, talk! Who are you and why did you attacked me?" I said.

It took her a few seconds but she manage to regain her bearings and stood up slowly.

"my name in Andr, the princess of endermen and the daughter of the enderlord. I attacked you because I wanted to know how strong you are" she said.

"why the fuck would you want to know?" I asked.

Her cheeks reddened and she started looking at the ground timidly.

"I...I...I..."

"spit it out!"

"I like you..."

Okay, now _that_ wasn't what I expected.

"what?"

"I like you… I want to mate you…"

"do you even know who I am?" I asked incredulously.

"no, not really" she said.

"yet, you want to mate me?"

"so? I don't have to know you to want you" she said.

I facepalmed right there loud clear.

"alright, whatever just don't try to attack me again alright?"

"got it!" she said.

I then start rebuilding my house and went in. I realized I'm not alone and turned around to see Andr followed me in.

"where's your bed?" She asked

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I shouted.

"what's wrong? Aren't you going to bed me?"

"WHAT? NO! What gives you that idea!?"

"you beat me, it's only fair for you to be rewarded" she said as she starts to undress.

"SHIT!" I yelled.

"shhhh… it's alright" she said as she pressed her body to mine.

"SHIT" I repeated.

She then did something that I did not expect, she kissed me. I pushed her away, a strand of saliva connects my mouth and her's. I stared at her in shock, she stared back with an atomic blush on her face. In my mind my personalities were laughing and giving me catcalls and wolf whistle.

"_HAHAHA! Looks like Arron got himself a girlfriend!_" Wraith said in my head.

"_nice catch Bro!_" Cat said.

"_ah, shut up…" _I thought.

"_hey Arron remember to use this_" Phantom said as a picture of a condom flashed into my mind.

"_OI! What the hell man!?" _I shouted in my head. The guys laughed harder and I cut off the mental link, silencing them.

"what the hell was that…..?" I asked slowly.

"my first kiss…" she said.

"alright, you know what? Question time" I said.

"ok, what do you want to know?" she asked.

"start with the basics, where is this?"

"where else? Minecraftia of course.." she said.

"alright, so are there any other dimensions beside this?"

"yeah, 4 to be exact. The Nether which is ruled by Herobrine, Aether which is Notch's domain, Enderworld is ruled by Endrake and the Void which is ruled by Noctum"

"_just like Minecraft_" I thought but then I remember something from Andr's explanation, "Noctum?" I asked.

"yeah, he is the ruler of the Void but most called him 'The Daylight Owl'"

"ahh..ok then.. what about Minecraftia? Is there any ruler here?"

"yeah, the royal mobs" she said.

"huh?" was my intelligent reply.

"the price and princesses" she said.

"oh, like you?"

"yeah, like me"

"I'm assuming these royal mobs are rulers of their mobs?"

"yup, here's the lists of us royal mobs" she said as she handed me a list.

The list is a piece of paper with name, mob and pictures of the rulers. They looked exactly like the Mob Talker girls.

"hey can I ask you a few questions?" Andr asked.

"you're already are" I said.

"ok, whats your name?"

"Arron Jefferson, just call me Arron"

"ok. So Arron, what are you? You can't be a creeper since you don't explode in the fight, not a skeleton since you don't have any bows or arrows and definitely not an enderman since you don't even know me. so what are you?"

"human" I said.

She then stared at me with wide eyes.

"HUMAN!? YOUR HUMAN!?" she shouted.

"yeah, why?"

"impossible! No human can defeat a royal mob! That's impossible!"

"I'm not lying, I really am a human. Although I'm not normal im still a human"

"you really are a human?" she asked.

"yeah, I'm a human"

"but why aren't you made of cube?"

"like I said before, I'm not normal"

The I then noticed that the sun is starting to rise, Andr put her clothes back on and head to the doors

"sorry, I got to go. Its morning and my dad might need me, goodbye for now Arron.." she said.

"bye" I said back.

She then disappeared in a purple flash.

"well, looks like things just got even harder from now right guys?" I asked aloud.

"_you got that right_" said my alter-egos.

I step out of the house and start exploring Minecraftia.

* * *

**DONE! Man that's 2 chapters out. Coming up next Arron will explore Minecraftia and meet some people along the way. What will he found? Who will he meet? What will happen? Will Arron be able to survive? Who is _him _anyway? Why am I asking you guys questions that I already know the answer? Some of these question will be answered in the next chap! Reviews please!**

**-Mr. D OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: The spider, humans and zombie

**Guess whose back! Back again! D is back! Tell a friend!**

**Haha, lol. So, how you doing? Good? Bad? None of my business? That's cool. I put 2 chapters up and still got no reviews…. I'm sad….. Nah, I'm just messing with ya! But seriously though, please review. I need them to know how I did, good/bad/horrible/donkey balls/etc.**

**ANYWAY! Last chap Arron met Andr and learn about Minecraftia, now we'll see him wander around MC, make new discoveries, befriend someone and meet a familiar face…**

**Arron is the main character btw… Ali and Rex are secondary chars, one of them will appear in this chapter. **

**Note: Arron is NOT overpowered. Andr didn't fight him at full power that's why Arron manage to dominate the battle.**

**Ok! Let's start this shit!**

**Disclaimer: If I do own MC I will be swimming in money and not making fanfics of it...**

* * *

_The spider, the humans and the zombie._

_Arron's PoV_

"_I spy….. something square…"_ Sling said.

"_Bitch! Everything here is square!_" Phoenix shouted annoyed.

"_ok, something green_" Sling replied.

"_leaf blocks_" said Hacker.

"_ding, ding, ding_! We have a winner!"

"_damn!_" Panther cursed.

I've been walking for a few hours and things starts to get boring, so my personalities decided to play 'I Spy'. We've been at it for a few minutes.

"_alright, my turn. Hmm….. I spy….. Something purple_" Wraith said.

"_what the hell? There's nothing purple around here!_" Void said.

I looked around and saw nothing purple. I'm currently walking on a beach, all I can see is sand, water, and a few trees… Then I smelled something in the air. The scent of moisture, dirt, blood and poison. My instinct flared and I felt an unknown presence behind me. I reacted quickly and whipped around grab the thing, pull it close and thrust my shock pen forward. The thing screamed, loudly. I stopped my pen 2 inches in front of it and saw the thing.

The thing was actually a she. A 14 year old girl with purple hair tied in ponytails with 4 red beads, red eyes and small vampire-like fangs. She wore a dark grey jacket and black pants. She was staring at me in shock, fear and awe.

"what the hell!?" I asked.

"sorry there, didn't mean to surprise you" the girl said.

"it's alright, who are you anyway?" I asked despite already knowing from Andr's list.

"the name's Silk! Princess of spiders!" she declared cheerfully, "what's yours?"

"Arron, Arron Jefferson" I answered.

"are you new? Cause I never seen you before" she asked.

"you could say that"

"ok, what mob do you rule over?"

"none" I said.

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me.

"none? How can you be a prince if you don't have any mobs?"

"who ever said I'm a prince?" I asked.

"but you have all of your shapes! How can you not be a royal mob?" she asked.

"simple, I'm human" I said nonchalantly.

Silk stopped and stared at me bug-eyed, "what?" she asked.

"I said I'm human" I repeated.

"WHAT!?" Silk shouted.

"I. AM. A. HUMAN!" I shouted equally loud.

"IMPOSSIBLE! YOU CAN'T BE A HUMAN! NO HUMAN SHOULD HAVE ALL HIS SHAPES!" she shouted loudly.

"DUDE! STOP SHOUTING DAMNIT!" I shouted back.

Silk stopped and took a few calming breathes.

"ok, sorry, where did you came from" she said in a much calmer voice.

"Earth" I answered.

"where is that?"

"probably another world…"

"can you show me something from your world?" she asked excitedly.

"umm… sure…" I said as I took out my phone and earphones.

I told her how to wear the earphone and I plug it to my phone. I set on a random music. The song _'Love The Way You Lie'_ by _Eminem_ & _Rihanna_ came out and we listen.

* * *

**[Rihanna]**

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**

**That's all right because I like the way it hurts**

**Just going to stand there and hear me cry?**

**Well that's all right because I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

**[Eminem]**

**I can't tell you what it really is**

**I can only tell you what it feels like**

**And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe**

**I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight**

**As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight**

**High off of love, drunk from my hate**

**It's like I'm huffing paint and I love her the more I suffer**

**I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown**

**She resuscitates me, she fucking hates me and I love it**

"**Wait, where you going?" "I'm leaving you" "No you ain't"**

**Come back, we're running right back here we go again**

**It's so insane, cause when it's going good it's going great**

**I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane**

**But when it's bad it's awful**

**I feel so ashamed, I snap, "who's that dude?"**

**I don't even know his name**

**I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again**

**I guess I don't know my own strength**

* * *

"WOW! This thing is awesome!" Silk said as we listened, "how do they make these sounds? No noteblocks can make these! And the guy can talk so fast! It's awesome!"

"if you think that's fast, try this on" I said with a smirk as pick another music by _Eminem_ called '_Rap God'_. I skipped the first part and put it on 4:20, we listened as the music came and Em starts to rap.

* * *

**[Eminem]**

…**So Ray J went straight to the radio station the very next day**

**''Hey, Fab, I'mma kill you''**

**Lyrics coming at you at supersonic speed, (JJ Fad)**

**Uh, sama lamaa duma lamaa you assuming I'm a human. What I gotta do to get it through to you I'm superhuman. Innovative and I'm made of rubber. So that anything you say is ricocheting off of me and it'll glue to you. I'm devastating, more than ever demonstrating. How to give a motherfuckin' audience a feeling like it's levitating. Never fading, and I know the haters are forever waiting. For the day that they can say I fell off, they'd be celebrating. Cause I know the way to get 'em motivated. I make elevating music, you make elevator music**

* * *

Silk stared at the phone with eyes as wide as dinner plates and jaw planted firmly on the ground. I laughed at her shocked expression and stopped the music.

"so, how was it?" I asked.

"so fast…." she muttered.

I laughed a little bit more and start walking into a grass biome. The sun was setting and its getting dark, but I'm pretty sure I can stop anything that's coming at us.

* * *

As we walk, Silk and I talked about random stuff. I learned that there are 3 main rulers in the world. The 4 gods of Minecraft: Notch, Herobrine, Endrake (the Enderdragon boss) and Noctum (the Daylight Owl dude from that YouTube series). Right below them are the Royal Mobs, the dads or moms of the current prince and princesses. And lastly there's the 2nd Royal Generation, which are the prince and princesses.

We kept walking and saw something up ahead, something blue is being chased by a large hulking figure probably the size of a 3 story building.

"HELP! ARGH! MAYDAY! SOS! HELP ME ANYBODY!" I heard the someone shout in a familiar male voice.

I focused my eyes on it and saw a familiar brown skinned guy with black shoulder length hair wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt with something doodled in white on the front. What really caught my attention though, was the fact that his left arm is made of metal…

"Ali…?" I asked unsurely.

"HELP!"

"ALI!" I shouted.

"ARRON!?" he asked back with a shocked look on his face.

"DUDE! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE!?" I asked confused and shocked.

"NO TIME! RUN!" she shouted as he pass me.

I then saw what is chasing him, a huge cuboid zombie wearing a full set of iron armor.

"OH SHIT!" I cursed.

"ZOMBULK!" Silk shouted.

"YEAH! I CAN SEE THAT!" Ali shouted back.

"DON'T LET IT CATCH YOU! IT WILL DO SOMETHING REALLY UNPLEASANT TO YOU!" Silk shouted.

"OH, YOU DON'T SAY!?" I yelled back.

"**RAAAARGH!" **the Zombulk roared.

"Ali! Maneuver 3! Code 'Firestorm'!" I shouted as I pulled out my lighter and drink my fire breathing fuel.

"got it!" Ali shouted as he aimed his metal arm at the giant. His hand folded down and revealed a compartment with 7 holes in it, 6 holes surrounding the middle one.

I stopped running, turned around, turn on the lighter, aim at the zombie and spray the fuel in my mouth. The fuel caught on fire and created a stream of fire in front of me. The holes in Ali's arm starts spinning and bullets were fired at the monster. The bullets passed through the fire and were set ablaze. Flaming bullets starts showering the creature, it shouted in pain as it catches fire, the flames burning him and overheating his armor. It trashed around and roared in anger and pain. After a whole minute of trashing and roaring it finally collapsed to the ground and despawned.

"DUDE!" Ali shouted.

"AL!" I yelled back as we both brohugged each other and started laughing.

"astagfirullah… Arron! Man! How the hell did you get here?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"through that cube thing" I said with a grin.

The two of us laughed again. It was good to finally see some other human around here. But then I realized something.

"wait, where's Rex?" I asked.

Ali's face showed confusion, realization and finally terror.

"DAMNIT! He's probably somewhere around this place! Speaking of which where are we? It looks very similar to-"

"Minecraft, yeah. We are in a place called Minecraftia" I said.

I gave him a rundown of the place. After were done talking we heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

I turned around and saw Silk staring at me with confusion and irritation.

"oh! Right! Ali meat Silk, the princess of spiders. Silk, Ali" I introduced them to each other.

"hi! So are you another human like Arron?" she asked Ali.

"yeah!" he said, but then looked at his metal arm, "urmm… mostly…"

"how come you have an iron arm?" she asked.

Ali's hair shadowed his face and muttered, "an accident"

"oh.. ok" silk said deciding not to pry.

The three of us then saw light nearby and knew it was a village. So we decide to go there. The three of us walked to the village while talking about random things. But even though I looked like I'm fully relaxed, I'm fully aware of the pair of eyes staring at us. Watching us…

* * *

**Finished! Alright! Silk is introduced and Ali is back! A giant zombie attacks and is quickly taken down by our 2 humans! What will happen next? Who is following them? Those will be answered in the next chap! **

**Remember, if you got any suggestion, questions or critics to help my story out, feel free to tell me!**

**Anyways, thx, like and review, and stay tune for the next chap! (I don't know when it will be out though…) alright that's all from me, bye!**

**-D out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Moonvile Massacre

**IM BACK!**

**Hey guys! A new chapter is up! Last time, Arron met Silk and is reunited with Ali. They walk, they talk, introduced Silk to human culture and fight off a Zombulk (basically a giant zombie), and got an unwanted stalker! Now they reach the village and finally get some action!**

**As usual, LETS START THIS SHIT!**

**Disclaimer: do you think a 14 year old student can own Minecraft? I don't think so!**

* * *

_Moonvile Massacre_

_Ali's PoV_

The three of us walked closer to the village, I saw a sign that said: 'Moonvile Village, population: 38'. I caught Arron looking around a few times now and then, which can only mean one thing. We're being followed. I don't know who or where but I now who ever following us means trouble, otherwise Arron wont give shit about it.

I already set my left arm on 'Combat Mode', which will sprout 3 small spikes on the knuckle. I looked at my arm and remember how I got it filled with gadgets.

* * *

**Flashback**

**I was walking home along with Arron and Rex. School's out and summer starts. We were planning on going to the Bahamas for the summer. Normal 8****th**** graders wouldn't have that much money but Arron said he got enough money for the three of us after hacking Bill Gate's bank account, he didn't take all the money though, he said something about 'covering his tracks'.**

**We were walking down an alley when these 2 guys came and blocked our way.**

"**well look what we have here Dak" one said.**

"**hehehe. Looks like we got some little boys here Bob.." the other one said**

"**what do you assholes want?" Arron asked irritatedly.**

"**ooooh… someone's a potty mouth" Bob said while smirking.**

"**looks like we need to teach you manners, eh?" Dak said as he grabbed me and point a knife at my throat.**

**Arron and Rex moved, the knife was punched away and Dak was kicked right in the face. Bob was then judo flipped into the ground and landed on Dak, hard. A single gunshot was heard and a bullet pierced both of them right through the heart. And Rex was standing over them along Arron, who was holding a gun with smoke coming out of the muzzle.**

"**Guys…." I said in awe.**

"**you ok?" he asked.**

"**yeah, I'm fine" I said.**

"**c'mon, let's get the hell outta here..." Rex said.**

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

Aftter that I asked Arron to help me out. He then knocked me out and started messing around with my arm, inserting weapons and fusing it with some miscellaneous items. These include: a stun gun, a Gatling, a dagger, a camera, a walky-talky, a video messenger, an MP3 player, a small empty storage and 3 spare cartridges.

I asked him how he did that and all he said is that he got a few top class scientists do him a favor, how did they manage to do that I'm not sure. We then arrived at the village and saw something…. Disturbing….

* * *

_Arron's PoV_

I stared at the scene before me with my jaw hanging loose and my eye twitching. Every single house in the village was closed shut with windows sealed and doors locked, no villager in sight. All I can see was a horde of zombies pounding at the houses, trying to break in.

"_you got to be shitting me…_" I thought.

_"hm, looks like you ran into trouble…. Again…_" Nox said.

"_no shit Sherlock_" Wraith said.

"_can I get just 1 day without trouble!?_" I asked in my mind.

_"nope, you may be a lucky bastard in terms of games and girls, but when it comes to trouble, your luck sucks… Donkey balls…_" Void replied.

I hung my head dejectedly and muttered, "thanks for the vote of confidence, assholes".

I can vaguely hear 3 'you're welcome!' from them. I felt 2 pair of eyes at me and raise my head to see Al and Silk staring at me weirdly.

"what did you say?" Silk asked.

"nothing…" I replied.

"your personalities again?" Ali asked.

"yep"

"ahh… who is it this time? Void? Wraith? Or is it Nox?" he asked.

"all three"

"heh, suck on you…"

We saw Silk staring at us confused.

"Later" I said, "for now, let's clean this place up…"

All three of us nodded and sprang into action. Ali turned on his 'Gatling Mode' and started shooting while Silk sprout out 8 spider legs out of her back and jumped into the fray. I on the other hand was having another conversation with my personalities.

"_alright, who wants to go out?_" I asked them.

Nox, Void, Panther and Catastrophe raised their hands.

_"hmmm… Void, you were out last time. Cat & Pan, I used you guys on Andr. So, you go Nox._" I said as he fist pumped while the others cursed.

I emptied my mind and enter the 'Blank State', a state where all of my emotions are locked up to give me better concentration. I focused and whispered, "**Zen…**"

I felt the world around me fade as I was pulled into my Mindscape…

* * *

_Nox's PoV_

I saw red trails of energy surrounding me, I closed my eyes as it engulfed me in a spiraling dome of energy. I felt the Den faded out and sound of moaning, shooting and fighting starts to get louder. I opened my eyes and found myself looking at a village with zombies all around the place. I grinned and attack the horde.

I grabbed a zombie and pulled its head off, I threw the head and it flew towards another zombie with astounding speed. The head hits home and the zombie explode into pieces. I grabbed another zombie by the leg and swing him around as a makeshift bat. After beating down around a dozen zombies with it, I threw the zombie into a dried well. I heard the sound of crashing and smirked to myself.

I start grabbing and throwing zombies into the well, trapping them inside. After I'm sure I got at least 25 zombies trapped, I grabbed a torch and threw it down the well, burning them all at once. I grabbed the closest chest I could find and stuff it full with cobblestones. I then threw the chest down the well, what? You can't be too careful when it comes to zombies.

I looked at my group and saw Ali effortlessly killing the zombies with his Gatling arm while Silk was sitting down on a roof which got a web cocoon with zombie limbs sticking out of it. The sun starts to rise and the cocoon burst into flames, killing the zombies.

Ali walked up to me and greeted me.

"hey Nox! Long time no see man!" he said as he raise his right fist towards me.

"hey Al" I said as I bumped his fist.

"hey Silk! Come over here would ya?" Ali shouted to Silk.

Silk then jumped of the roof and landed in front of me.

"Silk, I would like you to meet Nox. Nox, this is Silk, the princess of spiders" Ali said.

"how ya doing brat?" I asked with a smirk.

"wow, wow, wow! Hold up! I thought your Arron? And what's with the 'brat' comment?" she asked.

"oh yeah I forgot to tell you about Arron's condition…" Ali said.

"what do you mean?" Silk asked confused.

"Arron got a very rare disorder called 'Multiple Personality Disorder', it splits Arron's personality into a few parts. Theres the laidback side, the sadist side, the serious side, so on and so forth. Each side is represented by a different personality, Nox here is his stubborn side." Ali explained.

"yeah, btw how the hell did you know it was me? I never told you I came out" I asked.

"easy, every one of you got different fighting techniques. Wraith for example, uses scythe. Phantom uses capoeira and boxing. Hacker use swordplay and Kage uses ninjutsu and is prone to one hit kills. You on the other hand, are prone to using pure strength alone. I saw you swinging that zombie like a baseball bat and immediately know that it was you." Ali said.

"oh, meh" was my short reply.

"so, are there any other Arrons I should know about?" Silk asked.

"wait" I said as I pulled out my pen and a piece of paper. I wrote down the others and their personalities, fighting styles, species and who is their form based on.

* * *

**The A11 (Arron Eleven)**

**Arron: Initial, can use all of his personality's ability. Human.**

**Wraith: Relaxed, scythe-wielding and chain fighting. Fire lich. Based on: 'The Ghostrider' (The Ghostrider)**

**Nox: Stubbornness, uses pure strength. Dracopyre. Based on: 'Constantine', 'Erimus' 'Balius', 'Donovan' and 'Dracopyre of Night' (Artix Entertainment Games)**

**Catastrophe: Sadistic, fights wildly and unpredictable. Symbiote. Based on: 'Venom' and 'Carnage' (Spiderman)**

**Hacker: Wisdom, swordplay. Spirit. Based on: 'Zangetsu' & 'Rayleigh' (Bleach & One Piece)**

**Void: Obnoxiousness, street fighting and jujitsu. Hollow. Based on: 'Kurama', 'Hollow Ichigo' & 'Grimmjow' (Naruto & Bleach)**

**Phantom: Ignorance, capoeira and boxing. Were-creature. Based on: 'Eminem' , 'Proof' & '2pac'**

**Phoenix: Laziness, archery. Quincy. Based on: 'Ulquiora' & 'Ishida Uryu' (Bleach)**

**Kage: Indifference, ninjutsu and assassination. Human. Based on: 'Ezio' & 'Altair' (Assassins Creed)**

**Panther: Determination: Kung Fu, Karate, Judo, Aikido, Pencak Silat and Taekwondo. Human. Based on: 'Goku', 'Rock Lee', 'Chinmi', 'Jinbe', 'Jin', 'Ryu', 'Bruce Lee' and 'Jackie Chan' (Dragonball, Naruto, Tekken Chinmi, One Piece, Tekken and Street Fighters)**

**Slinger: Concentration, gun shooting. Human. Based on: 'Clint Eastwood'**

* * *

"wow… so these are all your personalities?" Silk asked awed.

"yup. Btw, I'm gonna head back. See ya later assholes" I said while flipping them of and felt the world fades away.

* * *

_Arron's PoV_

I felt the Den disappears as I went back outside. I opened my eyes to find Silk and Ali in front of me.

"so, shall we see the village?" I asked in a mock gentlemen tone.

* * *

We walked around the village, looking for an inn to stay. The villagers have come out of their homes and I was surprised to see that they have different skins and can actually speak clearly. They were more like other players than the NPC villagers.

We found an inn and asked for a room, the innkeeper gave us the room for free since we save them from the horde (that, and Silk's status as a hostile mob princess).

"AHHH! Bed! At last!" Silk said happily.

"hey, what's that on the bed?" Ali asked.

I look at what Ali meant and saw 6 familiar bags on the bed, 3 black ones, one orange, one blue and one white. I then felt my jaw unhinged. "no way…"

"what is it?" Silk asked.

"Al… check this out…" I said.

Ali then took a closer look and realized what the things are. "no…way…"

"seriously, what is it?" Silk asked irritatedly.

I opened the huge black bag and look at its content. I saw: 2 Revolvers, a katana, a tomahawk, a 5000V stun-gun, a whole bottle of fire breathing fuel, a chainsaw, a compact flamethrower, 4 grenades, 2 flashbangs, a smoke grenade, 3 pocket knives, 30 kunais, 2 MAC10 SMGs, 10 cartridges, a 5 meters long chain with 2 sharp ends, a hammer, a Kevlar, a toolbox and 3 packs of cigarettes.

I opened the other and smaller black bag and saw: a laptop, 2 MP3 players, a camera, a pencil case, a science book, a math book, a black hoodie with red flame marks on the side, a flashlight, 2 triple cheese burgers, a big mac and 3 notebooks. I looked at the other black bag and I'm willing to bet my kidneys that it contained a guitar, same thing with the blue one.

"Alhamdulillah, Arron! These are our bags!" Ali shouted at me with a large grin.

"how the hell did these get here?" I asked while taking out my chainsaw and tried it out.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!?" Silk shouted in awe and fear as she slowly backs away.

"no worries, it's just some things from our world" Ali asked as he took out a can of coke and started drinking.

"wow! Can I see?" Silk asked in excitement.

"sure… right after I kill this fucking stalker" I said catching Silk and Al off guard.

I thrust the saw into a wardrobe and was awarded with screams of pain. After a few seconds I pulled the saw off and opened the wardrobe. Blood and flesh poured out of the wardrobe, a limp green body that slightly resembles a human fell out, the creature wore stereotype black ninja clothing.

"an elite zombie!" Silk said.

"huh, that explains the rotten smell… but why isn't it cubic?" I asked.

"there are 3 kinds of mobs in this world. Normal ones or the blocky ones; elite ones or the non-blocky ones and the humanized mobs which are mobs who obtained human form. And seeing an elite zombie here means bad news…" Silk said in dread.

"what do you mean?" Ali asked as he took out a praying mat.

"well, seeing from the cloth this zombie is wearing, he must be a member of 'Dead-Spies', a group of strong elite and humanized zombie that works as a spy for their prince, Yaebi" Silk said.

"oh boy… let me guess. Since, not only I killed a giant zombie, but also destroy the horde, he sent this guy to gather info for me and assassinate me if he is able to do so. Am I right?" I said while looking at her.

"yeah, pretty much" Silk said.

"cliché"

"hey what is Ali doing?" she asked while looking at Ali who was standing upright on the mat with hands folded in front of his chest, he seemed to be muttering something under his breath. I also noticed that his arms, feet, face and hair are wet.

"oh, he's praying. It's a must for his religion, don't bother him" I said.

"oh, ok. Can I see the things from your world?" Silk said.

"yeah, of cours-" I stopped and whipped around quickly and lashing my right arm out. I felt my arm hit something hard and sounds of bone cracks can be heard. i then looked at what I hit, a pile of floating bones.

"what the fuck?" I asked.

I then noticed a girl around my age wearing small grey vest that barely keep her boobs from spilling out and shorts. She has long grey hair and a hat with a MC skeleton face on it. She was holding a bow and a quiver was strapped on her back.

"you know, its rude to attack someone" she said aiming an arrow at my heart.

"yeah, but it's pretty dumb of you to try sneaking up to a trained fighter, especially an assassin" I reply while showing her that I have a knife aimed at her womanhood.

"it's even dumber to walk up to _two _trained fighters" Ali said as he appeared behind her with a knife over her throat.

"Skelly!" Silk said in surprise and joy, "guys don't attack! She's a friend of mine!"

The two of us let her go and Silk glomped her.

"Skelly! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was looking for you! But instead I found these people" she said.

"don't worry! These are my new friends, Arron and Ali" Silk introduced us.

"sup" I greeted.

"hi" said Ali.

"hey, sorry for aiming an arrow at you… you attacked me so I just reacted" she said with a sheepish smile.

"it's alright. Just don't sneak up on me next time" I said waving her off.

"so are you two new?" Skelly asked.

"you can say that" Ali said.

"what mobs do you two rule over?" she asked.

"uhh.. Skelly, they are humans" Silk said.

Skelly's eyes then widen as he stared at me and Ali. Her mouth gaping like a goldfish.

"i-i-impossible! You can't be humans! You got all of your shapes!" she exclaimed.

"*sigh*… looks like we have to tell you our story" I said.

I told her how we came from a different world, how we met silk and the fight last night.

"wow. So you really came from a different world?" Skelly asked.

"yup" Al replied.

"and there's still one more human out there?" Silk asked.

"yeah, name's Rex, our friend back from our world" I said.

"and we are the only one who know about this?" Skelly asked.

"no, Andr knows too"

"what!?" the 2 princesses shouted in surprise.

"yeah, I fought her on my first night, beat her and was almost going to bed her" I said.

"WHAT!?" the 2 shouted again.

"who's Andr?" Ali asked.

"mob talker mod's endergirl, just not timid or shy…" I said.

"ahhhhh…" Ali said.

"mob talker mod? What's that?" Silk asked.

I then realized something horrible. These girls doesn't know they are fictional characters, damn this is going to be hard on them…

"c'mon, I got to show you something" I said. I took out my Alienware and turned it on.

"what is that?" Skelly asked.

"it's called a laptop, it's a tool from our world" Ali answered.

I then opened my file and went to the Minecraft folder.

"listen, what I am about to show you is a secret. Don't let anything said leave this room. Got it?" I asked the 2 girls.

"ok" they replied in unison.

"alright" I said.

I opened the file and run MC. The title screen came out and I opened my survival data. My Steve appeared in in a large stone mansion, holding an ender sword and a nether sword with a double wield mod and wearing a Spartan armor set.

"that's…" Skelly said with wide eyes.

"yeah, Minecraft. Back in my world you guys are video games characters that came from a mod" I said.

I took out a mob talker and walked out, I saw a creeper and freeze it with an ice arrow. I neared the creeper and use the mob talker on it. a picture of an anime girl with orange hair wearing a green hoodie with a creeper face on it came up.

"that looks like Cupa!" Silk said in shock.

"it is…" I said as I clicked a few things and the girl introduced herself as Cupa.

"then… were… fake?" Skelly asked us with tears on the corner of her eyes.

"not necessarily, you guys maybe fake in our world but you guys are real here. So, maybe you guys aren't fake at all. Its just the difference between the 2 worlds" Ali said trying to comfort her.

"yeah, what he said" I added.

The 4 of us then spent the rest of the day watching movies on my Alien. We watched **I Am Legend**, **8 Mile**, **White Chicks** and **Skyfall. **We played some games like **Minecraft, Spelunky, Toribash, Skyrim, Call of Duty MW3 **and **Assassins Creed 3.**

* * *

Night falls, the four of us were going to sleep (Skelly is crashing with us since its way to late). Ali just finished Isa, Silk is in the bathroom, Skelly is already in bed and I am listening to my MP3 player. I picked the song **A Light That Never Comes** by **Linking Park** and listen as the music starts.

* * *

**Nah you don't know me **

**Lightning above and a fire below me **

**You cannot catch me, cannot hold me **

**You cannot stop, much less control me **

**When it rains it pours **

**When the floodgates open, brace your shores **

**That pressure don't care when it breaks your door **

**Say it's all you can take, better take some more **

**'Cause I know what it's like to test fate **

**Had my shoulders pressed with that weight **

**Stood up strong in spite of that hate **

**The night gets darkest right before dawn **

**What don't kill you makes you more strong **

**And I've been waiting for it so long **

**[Hook]**

**The nights go on **

**Waiting for a light that never comes **

**I chase the sun **

**Waiting for a light that never comes **

**Oh oh oh **

**Waiting for a light that never comes**

* * *

I listened to the song and start drifting off into sleep, but then I heard the sound of hundreds of noteblocks being played repeatedly at once. I jumped out of bed and the inn keeper burst into the room with a horrified look of panic on his face.

"your highnesses! A horde is coming!" he informed in panic, now that got my attention.

"how many?" I asked.

"10.000 zombies! It includes: normal ones, Zombulks, Zomborgs, Zomborg Giants, their elite versions and their humanized ones too!" he said in panic.

"how long before they reach here?" I asked as I grabbed my Weapon bag and unzipped it.

"maybe around 10 minutes, they are approaching from north" the inn keeper said.

That's all I needed to hear. I grabbed all of my weapons, put on my hoodie, jumped out of the window and run north as fast as I can.

"ARRON!" the others yelled in shock.

* * *

I ran and ran until I saw the horde a few hundred meters in front of me, it consist of all kinds of zombie, normal ones, giant ones, cyborg ones, giant cyborg ones, there's even a few humans there.

This is all my fault, if I hadn't killed those zombies before then this horde won't come here. I am very familiar with the concept of revenge to know exactly the cause of this attack, it's not like this is the first time an army was sent after me…

I pushed those thought aside. Right now I got an undead horde in front of me and I need to keep dead. I closed my eyes in concentration and whispered, "**Unison Zen…**"

I then felt 11 different personalities, crashing one another, mashing up into one new united mentality. I felt my senses sharpened, my body strengthens and my power increased.

I took out 2 grenades and pulled the trigger off. I threw them at the horde and they exploded, killing and burning some of the zombies and 3 Zombulks.

I charged the horde and let out a horrifying war cry that sounds very inhuman, it sounded like a mixture of anger, sorrow and insanity.

I took out both of my SMGs and I heard 11 voices in my head shouting out together, "_**Slinger!" **_I raised my SMGs and started shooting rapidly, each bullet hitting a vital point, making zombies despawned one after another, I even took out another 4 Zombulks and 3 Zomborg Giants. Every time I ran out of ammo I quickly reload the cartridge and went back to shooting.

After I am completely out of ammo, I snatched my kunais and heard the voices shout in unison once more "**_Kage! Phoenix!_**"

I started slashing and throwing the kunais around with pinpoint accuracy, killing more and more zombies. Once I ran out of kunai I took out my flamethrower and chainsaw while the voices yelled, "_**Nox! Void! Catastrophe!**"_

I borrowed Nox's strength, Void's speed and Cat's ferocity. I started spraying and swinging like a madman, burning and cutting zombies willy-nilly. This is not a fight… This is a massacre…

After a while, I threw away my chainsaw and flamethrower. I then unsheathed my katana and grabbed my stun-gun, "_**Hacker! Phantom! Panther!**_" shouted the voices. I swung at the nearest elite zombie and cut him in half. I thrust my stun-gun at a Zomborg and electrocuted it, it died 2 seconds later. I kept swinging, stabbing, thrusting and kicking. After I knocked down a few hundred zombies I stabbed the katana through a humanized (HM) zombie and to the ground. I dropped my stun-gun and took out the chain, "_**Wraith!**_" I heard the voices shout.

I started swinging, pulling, strangling and slamming zombies around with the chains. I plowed to the horde like a tractor, destroying zombies here and there, completely crushing them. After a while I dropped the chain and looked at the remaining members of the horde, 2 elite zombies and 2 HM zombies, 1 male and 1 female.

I raised my right hand and made a 'come here' gesture, challenging them. The 4 zombies roared and I dashed forward. I twist around and deliver a strong roundhouse that beheaded 1 of the elite zombies, I ducked to avoid a punch aimed at my head from the male HM zombie. I grabbed the hand and judo flipped the guy, I put my left foot on his head and stomp down as hard as I can, crushing his head and killing him. I saw the other elite zombie running towards me while roaring in rage, I quickly put on a stance and hit the zombie square in the chest with my right palm. The zombie exploded backwards, his internals went flying all around the place. I slipped out of the stance and turned around with a revolver in hand, I raised the gun and aim it at the female HM zombie's head, who was sitting on the ground in shock and terror.

"and then there was one…" I said in the most menacing tone I could manage, my face contorted into a malicious grin. The blood covering my body helped too.

"no… please! I'll do anything you say! Just please don't kill me!" she shouted in terror.

I widened my evil smile and looked at her dead in the eye, "what's your name bitch?"

"M-M-Mena…" she squeaked out.

"alright Mena, I'm gonna let you live, but I want you to do me a favor" I said.

"YES! PLEASE! ANYTHING! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" she shouted, crying all the while.

"that's the spirit! Now I want you to give this message to your pussy of a prince, tell him 'the Red Death is coming for him… tell him to come to Moonvile tomorrow night, or I'll hunt him down to the edge of the world…'" I said to her, the smile on my face grew even wider. "if you don't tell him, then I'll hunt both of you down. Now then, do we understand each other?" I asked still grinning like a psychopath.

"y-yes, we do!" she said.

"good girl…" I said patting her head a few times, "now go! Give that son of a bitch the message!" I shouted, taking out my tomahawk.

"YES!" she yelled in fright. She quickly got up and ran away.

I dropped the psycho smile and recollect my weapons, the battlefield is now filled with pieces of zombies, blood and iron. I then felt 3 friendly presences and turned around to found Ali, Skelly and Silk. The later 2 staring at me with a gob smacked expression.

"you-how-wha-who-when-huh?" Skelly said dumbly.

"hey guys, if you don't mind I'm gonna faint now" I said and muttered "**Zen Break**"

I felt the energy left my body, I slumped forward and blacked out…

* * *

**DONE! Damn! I'm finally done! Whew!**

**Ok! Arron revealed some human psychological techniques, meet Skelly, introduced more human things to Mc, massacred a whole army and challenge Yaebi.**

**Will Yaebi show up? Or will Arron hunt him down? Find out in the next chapter! Remember: if you got a question/suggestion/critic tell me. That's all from me, Like and Review!**

**-This is D signing out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Death and Snakes

**YO!**

**D is back! Last time Arron fought, actually scratch that, massacred an army of zombie. Met Skelly, got his bags back along with his stuff and show the 2 royalties 'Minecraft'.**

**Now he challenge Yaebi into a battle! What kind of battle? Who's gonna win? You wanna know? Then let's start this shit!**

**Disclaimer: Markus 'Notch' Persson. Do you see a 'D' somewhere in there? No? then I guess MC is not mine.**

* * *

_Death and Snakes_

_Arron's PoV._

I woke up on a bed back in the inn. The sun-ray filtered through the window. The event last night came into mind, I remembered the horde, the zombie girl (what's her name again?) that I sent to Yaebi and the challenge I made. I get out of bed and look at myself. I was wearing my black cargo but I can also see that my whole body is bandaged. I can still walk but it hurts a little.

I ignored the pain and walked to the bathroom. I took off my bandages to see a few scars here and there, but they are already faded. I looked at my body and saw a large scar creating an 'X' in the middle of my body and a large burn mark around it. This scar isn't because of the zombies, I looked at them and remembered how I got them.

* * *

**Flashback**

**I was walking down an alley in the middle of a night. I am meeting an old friend of mine, he runs a black market and he told me that he got some info regarding me.**

**I found his house and knocked a few times only to find that it was unlocked. I entered the house and went to the living room, where I saw him. He was lying on the floor, with a pool of blood under him. I ran over to him and checked for pulse, to find nothing. He is dead.**

**I then start running through possibilities, who could possibly kill him? Even though he runs a black market he is always a neutral side in a fight, so who and why would anyone kill him?**

**I then sense danger behind me, I ducked just in time to avoid a few bullets. I pulled out a revolver and spin around, I found a guy dressed in black trench coat and a shotgun pointed at me.**

"**who're you?" I asked.**

"**call me Phantom" he said.**

"_**fuck" **_**I thought, I know full well who Phantom is. Who wouldn't? An assassin who never misses a contract for 12 years is kinda hard to miss.**

"**who's your prey P? Him?" I asked gesturing at the body, "or me?" **

"**I think that last shot was an obvious giveaway, I only killed him cause he is about to tell you about me… Red Death" he replied.**

"**oh, you heard 'bout me?" I asked.**

"**who haven't? A 15 year old who took down 37 elite named assassins with only a pair of hunting knife is a pretty big hit underground…" he answered.**

"**fair enough, who sent you?" I asked taking out another revolver and readying both.**

"**rule 1 in killing: never let out your identity and your client" he said readying his shotgun.**

"**no… im pretty sure rule 1 was" I jumped back and shoot 2 times, 1 at him and 1 at a chandelier above him, "kill first, talk later"**

**He avoided the bullet and jumped sideways to avoid the chandelier. He rolled on the floor and pulled his trigger. I reacted quickly by flipping over a couch and taking cover behind it.**

**I jumped over the couch and shoot, he ran around the place to avoid the bullets. What he didn't realize was he was caught into a trap, he took cover behind the couch that I flipped before and I smirked, gotcha.**

"**oi P! look under you" I said while pulling out a trigger from my pocket.**

"**a trigger bomb? Really Red?" he asked.**

"**yup, now who sent you?" I asked.**

"**you're in no position to make threats Red" he answered.**

"**and why is that?"**

"**look down" he simply replied.**

**I did and found a trigger bomb.**

"**hehehe, looks like it's a double stalemate…" I chuckled.**

"**looks like it"**

"_**Void! I need your speed!" **_**I thought.**

**I then moved in an inhuman speed. I ran to a wall, jumped, stabbed a katana to the wall, hold on and pressed my trigger. Both bombs exploded at the same time, destroying the house.**

**The wall gave in and I jumped out, rolling on the dirt a few times. Then I saw something burst out of the house, it was Phantom, his whole body burning in fire.**

**I yelped as he slashed my chest with 2 knives, creating an X. I panicked and kicked him away, but he grabbed grabbed my foot and threw me into the burning house. As I went flying into the house, I managed to pull out a gun and shot him right in the head, killing him.**

**I landed in the flaming house, the roof collapsed and fire blocked my way out. My mind raced find a way out, then a brilliant but disgusting and suicidal idea came into my mind. I ran took of all of my cloth and **_**peed**_** on them. I then put them on and ran to the fire. I jumped through the flames and came out at the other end, my body was burning slightly so I quickly stop, drop and roll on the dirt to put out the fire.**

**After a few seconds of rolling I stood up and ran back home, leaving the house behind me to burn.**

**Flashback end.**

* * *

I wash myself and my clothes, I dried my cloth with a torch before putting them back on. I then opened my school bag and grabbed a Big Mac, I then start eating it while listening to **Imagine Dragon's **song** Radioactive.**

* * *

**Whoa, oh, oh**

**Whoa, oh, oh**

**Whoa, oh, oh**

**Whoa**

**I'm waking up to ash and dust**

**I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust**

**I'm breathing in the chemicals**

**I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**

**This is it, the apocalypse**

**Whoa**

**[Chorus]**

**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**

**Enough to make my systems blow**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**I raise my flags, dye my clothes**

**It's a revolution, I suppose**

**We're painted red to fit right in**

**Whoa**

**I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**

**This is it, the apocalypse**

**Whoa**

**[Chorus]**

**All systems go, the sun hasn't died**

**Deep in my bones, straight from inside**

**[Chorus]**

* * *

As the song ends I heard the door opened and I saw 4 people came in, 3 of them fighting each other.

"he is sleeping! Don't do anything or I'm gonna kill you, you ender slut!" Skelly shouted to Andr.

"oh I'm the slut? Who's putting their boobs on exhibition?" Andr shouted back.

"hey, at least Skelly didn't force him to fuck her!" Silk said.

"HELP ME!" Ali shouted as he was caught in the middle of the fight.

"hey guys!" I greeted with a smile.

"ARRON!" all 4 shouted.

I was glomped by Andr and Skelly. The two then began shouting and blaming each other.

"oi! Stop fighting damnit!" I said, stopping them both.

"hey big bro! it's good to see you up!" Silk said.

"big bro? Where did that came from?" I asked.

"meh" Silk said with a smile.

"hey man!" Al said and fist bumped me.

"hay Al, were you enjoying your time with the girls?" I teased.

"they keep on fighting and I always got caught in the middle! It sucks!" he said in dismay.

"haha, so when did Andr get here?" I asked.

"she came here this morning looking for you"

"why?"

"she wants to know if you are really going up against Yaebi tonight"

The 3 Princesses then stopped fighting and looked at me.

"Arron, you really going to fight Yaebi?" Skelly asked.

"yeah"

"Arron please don't! You may be able to beat me but that's because I wasn't even using 1/4 of my full power!" Andr said in concern.

"who said I was using my full power? Besides, I took out a whole army last night and only got a few scars here and there, I think I could take him on…" I said confidently.

"and we will help him" said a voice behind me.

I turned around to see the inn keeper and a 2 guys that judging from their clothes, are blacksmiths.

"why?" I asked.

"you saved this place twice, risking your live in the process. This is the least we can do to repay you…" one of the blacksmith said.

"we can supply you with any weapon you want, just let us help" said the other one.

"see? They will help, I can do this girls. Trust me" I said.

Andr and Skelly bit their lower lip in worry. But then give in, "ok, but we are going to help if things get out of hand" Skelly said.

"got it" I said.

"alright" Andr said.

"why aren't you worried?" Silk said addressing at Ali.

"it's because of Arron's job back in our world" Al answered.

"what's his job?" Silk asked while the other girls leaned in to find out.

"an assassin" Al said.

"why would that help?" Andr asked.

"'cause he took out an army of 37 assassins with only a pair of knives at the age of 15, killed 3 groups of worldwide terrorist at the age of 16, and wiped out 6 of the most notorious mafia and thug organization in 1 night, leaving no survivor" Al said matter-of-factly.

The girls were shocked beyond words, a human doing all that feet at such a young age is impossible.

I smirked and looked at the inn keeper and the 2 blacksmith who was as shocked as the princesses.

"so guys, you wanna help?"

All 3 nodded.

"good, then let's make some shit" I said.

* * *

We begin to gather minerals. Turns out, the whole village wants to help. Everyone was gathering minerals, be it iron, diamond, gold, redstone, emerald, wood, stone, flint or coal. After 4 hours of gathering we finally have enough resources. Since I already got enough weapons, the 2 blacksmiths and I start on the other gears.

I asked them to put the irons into a cauldron and put it over a fire. At first they were confused but after I told them this is a crafting method back in my world, they immediately get to it.

First we start on the armor. I told them I don't need it but they are very persistent, I eventually give in and decide to make an armor. I mad sized stone table and carved a few shapes on it, then we smelt the iron. After the iron is liquid, I poured it into the stone table's holes. I waited a few minutes and used my hammer to start shaping them on an anvil.

The armor is actually a vest that I made out of leather with black painted metal plates tied around some parts of it, I also put some small diamonds in the plating here and there to make it stronger. The blacksmiths were taken aback by it since they have never seen anything like it.

I then began working on a crossbow. I first made a gauntlet out of wood and leather, and a small bow from sticks and strings. After I'm done I strapped the bow on the gauntlet and put some wood here and there for extra support. I also took 10 full stacks of arrows from the village's armory.

The gears are done so Andr, Silk, Skelly, Ali and I decided to just kick back and relax by watching movies on my laptop. At first Andr was surprised to see a whole world of humans and no block in sight, but she immediately got used to it. we watched a few movies while waiting for the night to come…

* * *

The square moon was hanging on the black star littered sky. I stood in front of the village wearing my armor, the crossbow on my left arm and my hoodie tied to the armor's back like a cape along with a quiver filled with arrows. My katana is sheeted on my waist and 2 grenades on either side of my pants, I got both of my revolvers ready, a lighter and a leather flask with fire breathing fuels in it.

I saw something from afar, I squinted my eyes and concentrated. I then saw Yaebi. He was a 17 year old guy with pale skin and green hair wearing a tattered dark green hoodie with a zombie face on the hood and black pants. An arrogant expression was plastered on his face. He was riding on a zombie horse with that zombie girl from before (Mane? Meno? Mani? Ah, fuck it) and another HM zombie riding on a dead horse by his side.

The three came to a stop around 15 meters in front of me. The three HM zombies jumped of their horse and landed in front of me, they then looked at me with different reactions. The two males was looking at me with disgust, disbelieve and interest while the girl's eyes was shining in fear.

"sup, assholes?" I greeted.

The male guard then took out a cubic iron sword and raised it at me, his eyes glinted with rage.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO THE PRINCE LIKE THAT!? YOU INSIGNIFICANT WORM!" he shouted.

"insignificant worm? Really? That's the best you can do assface?" I asked.

"why you little!" Assface started in anger.

"enough Trion, I am the one that will be fighting him" Yaebi said calmly.

"as you wish my prince…" Assfac-I mean… Trion said begrudgingly.

"so, you are the Red Death?" Yaebi asked.

"yup, I'm guessing your Yaebi?" I asked back.

"pretty much" he answered.

"I see…" I then turned around and fired 4 arrows to a tree. It went right through the tree and killed 3 zombie spies who were hiding behind it.

"just a friendly warning, I don't like being spied on" I said glaring at Yaebi.

"how did you know my spies are there? They are supposed to be undetectable!" Yaebi asked in shock.

"not really, no matter how well hidden they are from the eye. They still made sounds and have a strong scent, not to mention I can sense them. It's pretty easy to find them…" I replied.

"I see…" Yaebi said he then gestured at me and said, "Trion, destroy this man"

Trion smirked and pulled out his sword, "with pleasure…"

I drew my katana and made a 'bring it' gesture with my hand, "come at me asshole" I said with a smirk.

"_Hacker, give me a hand would'ya?_" I thought.

"AAAAARGH!" Trion yelled as he charged at me with his sword above his head. He then swung his blade down, intending to cut me in a half.

I stopped the sword with my katana and twist it around 2 times, forcing him to drop his sword. I then thrust my blade forward and pierced Trion's throat, granting him swift death. I then slashed with my sword, taking of the head which has a permanent shocked expression plastered on its face. Blood gushed out of the severed head and body as it went limp and fell to the ground.

I looked at the corpse (what do you call a corpse's corpse?) and looked at the other 2 zombies, who have shocked expression on their face.

"next" I said.

"hehehe, well looks like I'm gonna be fighting you next…" Yaebi said.

"let's start this shit!" I yelled as I lunged at him.

Yaebi created a non-cubic rusty iron sword and our blades met. We kept slashing, stabbing and parrying each other over and over, none of us actually manage to land a blow. I jumped back, raised my lighter, downed the fuel and breathed at Yaebi. He looked surprised to see the fire but he quickly raised his arms and shouted, "**Rotten Wall!**"

Giant ribs with rotten green flesh rose from the ground, stopping the flames from hitting Yaebi. He then thrust his left fingers at my direction and shouted "**Dead Shot!**"

Green bullets of flesh and bones was launched at me, I easily dodged the bullets with Phantom's speed and took out 1 of my revolvers. I aimed it at his left lung and shoot. The bullet hit him dead on and blood burst from his back, I showed him no mercy and kept shooting. I hit both of his lungs, his heart, his throat and finally his head.

But the holes on Yaebi closed up quickly and he pointed his sword to me, "**Rib Cage!**" he said.

I felt rumbling on the ground and jumped just in time to avoid a cage made out of giant ribs. I drunk some of the fuel again before landing on the cage and breathed it out towards Yaebi, who performed another **Rotten Wall** to block the inferno.

I waste no time and borrowed Void's speed and Nox's strength. I jumped over the wall and brought down the katana to his head. He raised his sword to stop it but my katana cut through it with little trouble, it managed to change the course thought. Instead of cutting the head, my katana was logged into his shoulder and cause him to shout in pain.

I pulled the katana off and twist around, stabbing the katana into his chest and through his heart. I pulled the katana off once more and kicked him square in the chest. Knocking him away.

He landed a few meters away and tried to stand up, coughing and hacking. I walked near him and stomped on his chest, making him cough out blood. I pointed the tip of my katana to his throat.

"any last words?" I asked

Yaebi smirked and looked at me, "just one, **Release!**" he shouted.

A large explosion of dark green energy sent me flying back and hitting a tree. I looked at Yaebi to see that his body is changing.

His body started to grow impossibly large muscles, his body turned into those of a zombie. His clothes were torn off and an overwhelming stench of rotten meat filled the air. I looked at Yaebi saw that he was in the form of a bulky elite zombie towering 4 meters tall in front of me. I looked at him and recognized his current form, it was those of the mutant zombie mod.

"**you beat me in my human form Red Death, but now I shall not hold back! Unleash your true form and let's get this over with!**" Yaebi shouted in a heavy hulk-like voice.

"I don't need to use my true form" I said.

"**Very well… Ride of the Dead!**" Yaebi shouted as he charged at me.

I tried to jump away but he caught me, raised me to the air and slammed me to the ground, creating a medium sized crater. He then proceeds to drag me on the ground and slammed me into a tree, destroying it into small obtainable blocks. He didn't stop there thought, he quickly picked me up and threw me into the air. He jumped to follow me and raised his hands, he brought them down on my stomach in a double-hand axe and shouted

"**Death Dive!**"

I was flung at the ground and hit the dirt floor, hard. My impact created a huge explosion that shook the earth and made a large crater with me at the bottom. I was feeling really weak, this guy was playing around with me and I couldn't do anything about it. I tried to stand up but my body won't move. A shadow loomed over me and I looked up to see Yaebi zeroing at me fast.

"**Grave Maker!**" he shouted as he crashed, flattening me to the ground.

Yaebi then grabbed me, and jumped out of the crater and to the middle of the village. He then ripped away my armor and hoodie and start choking me to death.

"**HUMANS! Look what have become of your hero! You see what will happen to those who challenge me!? I am a royal mob! I cannot be defeated by a mere humanized blaze!**" Yaebi shouted to the village.

HM blaze? What the- oh, that's right. I breathed fire at him. Of course he thinks I'm a blaze.

"**now, any last words?**" Yaebi asked me.

"go fuck a tree" I said hatefully.

"**AAARRRGGGHHH!**" he shouted as he increased the pressure on my throat and attempt to slam me to the ground.

Keyword:_ attempt. _Something caught me and knocked Yaebi away in a nick of time. The something put me down and _spit _at Yaebi. I saw Yaebi's body start sizzling and heard his screams of pain.

I turned to look at the thing that saved my life. It was around the same height with Yaebi. It has a slender but well-built humanoid body covered in forest green scales. It has a 4 meters long tail and black razor sharp claws. But what caught my attention was its head. It was the head of a cobra with the same color scheme like the rest of his body and glowing neon green eyes which glinted ominously in the moonlight. It got a black tongue that goes in and out like any snake would and when it bared his fangs at Yaebi I could see long white snake fangs hanging on its upper jaw.

"**WHO ARE YOU!?**" Yaebi asked in rage.

"**a friend to him and a foe to you…**" the snake creature said in a raspy voice that sounded like a male.

His tail suddenly shot out and coiled around Yaebi's left arm. He dashed forward and encircled around Yaebi and started squeezing him like a snake would, his claws gripping Yaebi tightly. He then sank his fangs into Yaebi's neck and injected poison into him.

The creature then threw away Yaebi with its tail and sent a ball of green spit at Yaebi. The ball hit Yaebi and exploded. Yaebi's whole body seems to be melting and sizzling as he screamed in agony.

I heard footsteps from behind me and immediately knew it was Ali.

"Arron! What's going- whoa, what the hell is that thing!?" Al shouted.

"**Aww, c'mon guys… it's only been a few days and you forgot about me already?**" the snakeman asked in a mock hurt voice.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. The scent… I never realized it before since its covered with the smell of snakes and chemicals but… under those is 1 of the 5 scent I'm most familiar with. First is gunpowder, next is blood, then spicy foods (yum, wonder if they have spicy foods in Minecraft…), Ali and…

"Rex?" I asked unsurely.

"**nice to see you too Arron**" the creature said with a smirk…

* * *

**And wrap! That's another chapter done. Arron finally learns the true power of a royal mob, we met Andr again and REX REAPEARED! AS A SNAKE/MAN MONSTER! Tell me who saw that coming from the title?**

**Lol, alright anyways, will Arron be able to beat Yaebi with the help of his 2 best friends? Or will he die by the hands of Yaebi? What will happen next? How big is my d*ck?**

…**. I don't know why that was censored, all I said was 'How big is my duck'… '-_-**

**Meh! Anyway, the usual. Read, like and reviews. Stay tuned for the next chp and those kind of stuff…**

**-The D is leaving the page…**


	6. Chapter 6: Death's Awakening

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK!**

**With a new chapter! Last time on MCL, Arron fought Yaebi and he transform into a mutant zombie and Rex is back as a snake-man monster. Now our 3 little humans will go up against Yaebi! And Arron will unlock some secret…**

**You should know the drill by now… LETS START THIS SHIT!**

**Disclaimer: the creator of Minecraft is a 34 year old Swedish, not a 14 year old Indonesian.**

* * *

_Death's Awakening_

_Arron's Pov._

I was staring at Rex with shock written all over my face. This _thing_ is Rex? How the fu- the mutation! That's it! Something must of pushed the mutation he got further, turning him into this! That's it! He finally found a trigger! He managed to gain full control over his mutation!

"what's the trigger?" I asked with a smirked.

He smirked back, "life/death situation. I almost got killed fighting 10 creepers at once"

"but we tried that before… I chased you around with a chainsaw and almost castrated you…" I said.

"it has to be a real life/death situation, it can't be a made up one… at least, that's what I think…" he replied.

"good to know" I said back.

"urmm… I hate to interrupt our reunion but… THERE A FUCKING ZOMBIE-HULK WANNABE CHARGING STRAIGHT AT US!" Ali shouted.

All 3 of us dodged Yaebi. Ali jumped to a roof, Rex slithered away and I jumped over him. I quickly took back my quiver which was lying on the ground and with Phoenix's ability, I start shooting arrows endlessly at Yaebi.

The arrows hit his back again and again. A torrent of pointy headed death was hitting his back again and again, lodging themselves into Yaebi's back. He roared in pain and trashed around blindly.

Ali started shooting, holes started appearing on Yaebi's body. He roared harder and Ali threw a blocky sword which hit him in the mouth and out the back of his throat. Rex then spit out a stream of green poison which hits Yaebi and covered his whole body with deadly liquid.

I acted quickly and threw a torch at the zombie prince. The torch hit his head and the poison caught fire. His whole body went up in flames. Yaebi screamed in agony and Rex hit him with his tail, throwing him into a house. Unfortunately, he got back up.

I shouted out a command that all 3 of us understand.

"Combine code 'Delta'! Operation 'Overkill'!"

Usually this means that Rex will throw a grenade, Ali will use his Gatling hand and I breathe fire at the bullets.

But now, Rex did something different. He spit out a ball of green acidic poison at Yaebi which hit him on the chest, Ali shoot the bullets and I breathed fire at it, making it caught fire. The flaming bullets hit the poisoned covered prince and caused a _massive_ explosion.

The explosion caused a humongous crater and set half of the village ablaze. Luckily everyone has been evacuated and no one except Yaebi was hurt. The 3 of us smiled looking at our handy work.

"so, you guys wanna grab a bite or something?" I asked them.

"**Meh**/ok" the 2 replied.

The 3 of us was going to walk off but we heard something from the flames. We turned around and heard a shout.

"**Corpse Crash!**"

Ali was body checked by a large green mass of rotten flesh and was sent crashing into a tree. The thing shouted again and moved towards Rex, grabbing the snakeman's tail. It then proceeds to swung him crashing into Ali and jumped high into the air.

"**Grave Maker**" it shouted as it descended on the 2, crushing them under its weight.

I saw Ali yelled in pain and Rex reverted back into his human form, the 2 went unconscious and the thing turned to face me. Yaebi smirked at me while standing on top of my friends.

"**looks like it's just you and me now, Red Death" **he said looking at me with a smirk.

I stared at him and my friends, I felt sadness and anger mixing together. Those 2 could probably die… I wouldn't be able to save them at all since I got little to no skill in medic. I don't have any talent when it comes to healing someone, I can only break them, from both the inside and out, and I _intend_ to use that talent.

I glared angrily at Yaebi and I felt my strength multiplying tenfold. I let out a chaotic scream of anger, pain, sorrow and madness. I am no longer Arron Jefferson, the mastermind criminal extraordinaire. No. I am Arron Jefferson, the assassin with the mentality of an angered lion.

Black and red aura started appearing around me, the aura seemed to radiate chaos, evil and power, but at the moment I couldn't care less. The aura started to swirl around me, creating a dome of sinister energy. My scream turned into a war cry filled with rage and agony. I felt myself heating up and my body burst into flames. The flames weren't normal at all, they are blood red with a tint of black in them.

I kept shouting in my berserk rage, I then shout out my one chance at beating this guy.

"**ZEN!"**

* * *

_Andr's PoV._

I was shocked, completely and utterly shocked. First a green monster came in to help Arron and Ali, then it along with Ali was beaten by Yaebi and now Arron was covered with black-red aura.

The aura frightens me. It felt so evil and chaotic that it even dwarfed my ender energy, the most evil power in Minecraftia! I'm even willing to bet that Lord Noctum's 'Red Void' energy is nothing compared to this, and he is a god!

This aura made me feel like I'm surrounded by thousands of Lord Noctum who wanted to kill me in the most horrible and painful ways. It made me feel like a small chicken in the face of all 4 gods of Minecraftia. I felt terror washed over me and a powerful pressure came crashing down on the world.

I looked at Arron who was shouting out to the Aether with rage. His body then burst into _blood red _flames. How can that be possible? There's no such thing as red flames! And this one even got a black tint in it! I thought Arron was human, was he lying to me?

The thought of Arron lying to me almost made me cry, but no, I didn't sense any deceit in his eyes when he said he is a human. So where did this energy come from?

"**ZEN!**" I heard Arron shouted.

13 silhouettes formed behind him. I can see Arron's silhouette in the middle of the other 12 but… those other 12 silhouettes should belong to _monsters_!

I can see a skeleton-like shape, a tall and lanky creature with horns on his head, a weird creature with pincers and a long tail with a scythe on the end. I also saw a shadow of a man that seemed crying in his hands and another one that looked exactly like Arron but it looked like he was holding something that looks suspiciously like a still beating _human heart_.

I heard Arron's cry of anger loudened, the flames got bigger and the energy dome exploded. The world was engulfed in flames. I heard 13 different voices saying something.

"_**demons of hell, show me your faith. Bathe me in flames, from the lich named Wraith!**_" the voices shouted in unison.

After a minute, the explosion died out and the voices stopped. Arron was gone, in his place stood a burning black skeleton wearing black cloak and a large scythe in its hand. The scythe's handle was made of black metal while the blade was silver with black markings on it. The skeleton was glaring furiously at Yaebi with flames, literally there's fire in its eye sockets. It opened its mouth and let out an angry scream that sounds like its being tortured, the skeleton then started to float a few feet into the air and head towards Yaebi in a breakneck speed.

"**Soul Hunt!**" the creature shouted as he phased through Yaebi as if he is not even solid.

The creature entered Yaebi's chest and went out of his back holding a green spectral form that resembles Yaebi. It then used the scythe to cut the specter in 2 halves. 1 of the halves reentered the body while the other one was eaten by the black skeleton.

Yaebi screamed in pain and went to his knees, panting heavily. The skeleton sneered and the flames on it got bigger. Yaebi then started to levitate and was forced to look at the skeleton.

"**usually, I'm a laidback asshole who don't give a shit about people. But once you made me mad… you will wish you were never born…**" the skeleton said menacingly, the voice sounds raspy and haunted but it also carry a powerful and angry edge. It then threw Yaebi into the sky and went after him.

"**Ghost Flare!**" it shouted as he crashed into Yaebi, creating a large fiery explosion. It then flew out of the explosion with Yaebi in tow and threw him into the ground.

"**Ghoul Shot!**" it yelled as 5 streams of fire sprout out of its bony fingers. The streams all hit Yaebi and created another explosion. When the dust cleared I can see Yaebi on his knees with only 1 arm and burn marks all over him.

Yaebi summoned a whole army of elite zombies, theres approximately 1000 elite zombies all over the village. The Skeleton smirked, opened his mouth and shouted, "**Mass Massacre: Devour!**"

Green souls were pulled out of the zombies and were devoured by the black Skeleton. It then looked at Yaebi and smiled wildly.

"**your still up! Nice! Let's continue…**" the Skeleton said as it took in a deep breath and threw its head back. It then shouted at Yaebi, "**Hell Wail!**"

A horrifying shout of anger, sadness, agony, insanity, desperation and terror sounded through the whole place. The dirt shook furiously and the winds began whipping around wildly. Huge rings of highly condensed fire were thrown out of the skeleton's mouth, the rings created flaming explosions everywhere it hits. After a whole minute, everything blew up.

* * *

I was thrown backwards by the explosion. I landed around 150 blocks away and snapped out of my stupor. I looked around and saw nothing but smoke.

"Ali! Spider brat! Skelle-slut! Where are you?" I shouted.

"over here!" I heard Skelly's voice from behind me. I teleported there and found Skelly and Silk with Ali and that other guy unconscious on the ground.

"Andr! Did you see that!?" Silk asked.

"if you mean Arron then yeah, It's kinda hard to miss" I answered.

The smoke then faded away and I saw the village in ruins. No building left, just a large wasteland of fire and craters. I saw the skeleton floating around 10 blocks in the air and Yaebi has reverted back to his human form, missing both of his arms with burn marks littering his body.

"impressive, that was one of my strongest attacks. Not the strongest but still, pretty impressive…" the flaming skeleton said as it slowly descended.

"wh-w-who… w-who a-a-a-are yo-you? W-what are you…?" Yaebi managed to say weakly.

"**in this form I'm known as Wraith, the black fire lich, but I am only a piece of a whole puzzle…**" the skeleton said as it touched the ground and was engulfed in flames, it then transformed back into Arron.

"Wraith was a part of me, and there are others like him within me. I am the real deal, I am the complete puzzle… I am Arron Jefferson!" he shouted loudly.

A black mask with white teeth, red streaks running down the eyes and 2 black demonic horns formed on Arron's face. His eyes started to glow red and an orb of swirling black & red energy started to form on his palm. It then spoke in a demonic voice.

"**Cero: Sol Oscuro!**" and threw the orb at Yaebi.

The orb hit Yaebi and expanded, Yaebi's screams of pain can be heard all across Minecraftia. Once the orb is around 10 blocks in radius it blew up and disintegrated Yaebi, no trace is left from the prince of zombies except for a large crater.

I just stood there wide-eyed and mouth agape. The mask then disappeared just like that and Arron started to weave through weird looking signs with his hands. He then slammed his palm into the ground and shouted.

"**Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu! Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan!**"

Trees grew out of the ground and entwined each other, merging and splitting some parts here and there. After a whole minute, the village has been rebuilt. Wooden houses are placed here and there, trees and flowers are littering the whole place.

I stared in wonder and saw that Silk and Skelly have surprised and amazed looks on their face.

"wow…" Skelly mumbled.

"Wraith… wait a minute! Wraith! That's it!" Silk suddenly said, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with writings on it. "YES! HERE IT IS! Let's see… Wraith, the laidback fire lich…"

"what the hell are you on about?" I asked.

She handed the paper to me and Skelly.

"A11?" I asked.

"Arron, initial, personalities, Wraith, Nox, Kage… what is this?" Skelly asked.

"Ali told me that Arron has a special condition where his personalities are divided into a few parts. This is the list of his personalities. The one we just saw was Wraith, I don't know about that mask though, and I don't know which one of him rebuilt the village…" Silk explained.

"the mask belongs to Void or Vacio, he goes by both. The tree growing was Kage's" said a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw the new guy and Ali awake.

"you're up!" Skelly said in surprise.

"yeah, but my back still hurts 'cause a certain snake monster decided to use me to cushion his crash!" Ali said.

"hey, blame the Hulk wannabe! He's the one that threw me there!" new guy retorted.

"you could at least turn into your human form first, bastard!" Ali shouted back.

"you wanna go at it bitch?" the new guy's right hand turned to green scaly claws.

"bring it asshole!" Ali said, his metal arm crackling with electricity.

Just as they were about to duke it out a thin single edged sword lodged itself into a tree right beside the 2 of them. Blocking them from fighting each other, we look at the direction the sword came from and saw Arron standing with an arm outstretched in an after throw position.

"I don't want to see any of you 2 naked and sweaty on top of each other. if you want to go at it go somewhere else" Arron said with a smirk.

"WE'RE NOT GAY!" both shouted.

"hahaha! But seriously man it's awesome to see you again!" Arron said to the new guy.

"same here!" Ali said with a smile.

"thanks guys. I've been walking around aimlessly for a few days without help or anything! I got help from a blockless guy yesterday though, he was pretty cool and he gave me directions to this place. But on the bright side I fully mastered my mutation!" new guy said.

"blockless guy? What's he like?" Arron asked.

"around our tall, grey eyes, grey hair, pale skin, black tee with a white face on it, grey cargo, white sneakers and grey gloves with face on it too. Pretty laidback like Wraith normally is" he said describing him.

"wait, grey hair and eyes with a black shirt? That's-" Skelly tried to say but was interrupted by another guy.

"me" we turned around and saw the guy from the description. I immediately recognized him.

"Dude! What're you doing here?" snakeman said.

"Checking on you Rex. You never told me you knew the 'Red Death'…" the young man said.

The moment he said that a sword was pointed at his throat, courtesy of Arron.

"how do you know about that?" Arron asked.

"you challenged a prince won against his true form. Who wouldn't know you?" the guy asked back.

"good enough" Arron said as he lowered his sword, "Arron Jefferson"

"Ace, prince of wither"

* * *

**Done! Ace is out! The prince of withers! Arron unlocked an inhuman power, what is this power? Where did it come from? What happens next? Stay tuned for the next chap! As usual: like and reviews. Till next time!**

**-D, OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7: Blade&Me, Straight Outta Hell

**I have returned!**

**Haha, lol. Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait but I got a perfectly acceptable explanation, the most feared thing for us freshmen: Try Outs (insert bitch scream here).**

**And I got my first ever fav! A shout out to 'IHASNOMZ' for being my first fav-er (I proclaim thee, a word!). You're awesome!**

**Anyways, last time: Arron unlocked a special power, Yaebi got disintegrated and Ace showed up! Now new things await and royalties introduced.**

**NOW…. Wait for it…. Wait….. Wait….**

**LET'S START THIS SHIT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't even know how to use Microsoft One-Note… you think I own MC? "-_-**

* * *

_The Blade and Me, Straight Outta Hell!_

_Arron's PoV._

My body hurts like hell. I have enough stamina to kill 2 angry elephants with my bare hands (that's a story for another time), enough strength throw a hippo 100 meters away, enough speed to out run a cheetah and enough endurance to stop a charging bull with my body alone. But now I feel like a piece of shit that has been re-eaten and shitted again. Yeah, fighting an undead hulk can do that to you.

After Ace introduced himself to Ali and me, morning comes and we went into one of the houses that Kage rebuilt and put our stuff there. Luckily our bags were saved.

"ROOF! REAL ROOF ABOVE MY HEAD!" Rex shouted happily.

"yo Rex! I got something for ya" I said as I threw him his bag.

"oh shit! My bag! How the hell did you get this?" he asked surprised.

"dunno, it appeared out of nowhere on our beds" Ali said.

"meh, couldn't care less…" Rex said as he took out an IPod and started listening to some music.

"what's that?" Ace asked.

"IPod, it plays music" Silk informed him as she took out her's (Ali got 2 MP3s so he gave one to her).

"really?" Ace asked shocked.

"yeah man, here, check" I said as I put a bud in his ear and played '**I'll Be Gone**' by **Linkin Park**.

* * *

**Like shining oil, this night is dripping down**

**Stars are slipping down, glistening**

**And I'm trying not to think what I'm leaving now**

**No deceiving now, it's time you let me know.**

**Let me know**

**[Chorus:]**

**When the lights go out and we open our eyes,**

**Out there in the silence, I'll be gone, I'll be gone.**

**Let the sun fade out and another one rise**

**Climbing through tomorrow, I'll be gone, I'll be gone.**

**This air between us is getting thinner now**

**Into winter now. Bitter sweet**

**And 'cross that horizon this sun is setting down**

**You're forgetting now, it's time you let me go, let me go**

**[Chorus:]**

**[Bridge:]**

**And tell them I couldn't tell myself**

**And tell them I was alone**

**Oh, tell me I am the only one**

**And there's nothing that can stop me.**

**[Chorus:]**

* * *

"wow, that is the most amazing thing I have ever seen!" Ace shouted in surprised.

"theres something even more awesome! Theres this thing that can show moving pictures, one that can spit out fire and also something that could make music with strings!" Silk said excitedly.

We spent the rest of the day showing Ace human stuff and just talking to each other. When night falls I decided to sleep. Worst decision ever.

* * *

**Dream.**

**I saw 2 figures, a man and a woman standing next to each other. The woman seemed to have a swollen belly and was rubbing it affectionately while the man was holding her from behind with a happy smile. **

**The scene suddenly blurred and when it refocused I saw a hospital room with the woman on one of the beds, her face contorted into an expression of pain and panic. Nurse and doctors was all around her and the man was holding her hand.**

**After a few seconds the sound of a baby's cry can be heard. A small baby was being held by the doctor as it cry. Suddenly the woman's face went devoid of emotions and she threw her head backwards. Her mouth and eyes were glowing a turquoise color and the same colored aura was surrounding her. She opened her mouth and spoke in 1000 different voice mixed up together.**

_**The flame of hell burns bright, and shall not fade without a fight.**_

_**A child shall be born. An oath which 2 have sworn.**_

_**A boy with an evil power must fight the foe within the tower.**_

_**He shall solve the puzzle, to end the endless struggle.**_

_**The Hunt will want his head, reverse the hunter's role instead.**_

_**As doomsday approach the world, he shall rise while no one else would.**_

_**Climb your way from the bottom zero. Hear my call, Hellflame Hero!**_

**The lights faded and the woman slumped down on her bed, dead. The baby's cry became louder and black & red aura exploded off of him.**

**Dream Ends.**

* * *

I woke up with a start and saw that it's already morning outside. I started steadying my breath. The nightmare… I've been having those ever since I was 6… I only got it once a year though, every 17th August… my birthday. I sigh and got out of bed. Every year a nightmare will hit me, each one different but related to the others.

My first dream was of a 14 year old fighting a horde of billions of monsters in front of the empire state building. The second was even weirder, 2 twin male teenagers with a guy in his 20s was fighting against a 40 year old man. The third was of a man who exploded into black & red flames, from the flames a small orange dragon was born, the flames started swirling around the dragon as it began to grow until it was around 100 meters tall.

The connection? They all have weird auras around them.

The kid has an aura that resembles fire with the color red and purple, halfway through the battle his aura turned into red & black. The twins have different auras, one was white while the other was black, the 20 year old has a black-red one and the 40 year old has a red-purple one. The orange dragon got an aura of orange, gold, black, red and once it reached around 80 meters it gain a white aura.

I took a deep shaky breath and finally calmed down. I felt a presence behind me and turned to see Al & Rex.

"its 17th August…" Al said solemnly.

"HBD man…" Rex said in the same tone.

We celebrate Al's and Rex's bday every year, but mine is a different story. In my bday we usually went to eat outside and played some games at the arcade or at school with the other guys. I usually got weapons from Al and Rex, the only other guy who celebrates is my history teacher, Zaid.

Zaid was a 37 year old with straight black hair and pale skin, he got grey eyes and a slightly lean build despite not being outside much. I don't know why but he seems to care about me. He's the one that help us out when we need one.

"thanks guys…" I said with a sad smile.

"it's your birthday!?" I heard 3 voices shouted from behind.

I turned around to find the girls and Ace behind me.

"yep" I answered nonchalantly.

"why didn't you tell us?" Andr asked.

"'cause bad things always happen in my birthday…" I said.

"what do you mean?" Skelly asked.

"last year 20 people died because of an assassin who came after me in my bday. The year before that one of my teachers, mister Freddy, revealed himself as a spy from a mafia organization. He killed 8 people and blew up a part of the school before I manage to shoot him in the head…" I said.

"well guess what? We're not gonna let you have another miserable birthday bro! We're going to the Mob House!" Silk exclaimed.

"it is the gathering day anyway" Ace said.

"what's a Mob House?" Rex asked.

"it's where we royalties meet each other regularly. Since we have human form it also gives us the basic human needs, socialization being one of them. The House was created by the 4 gods of Minecraftia, so none of us actually own it" Ace informed.

"alright! Let's go!" Andr said.

The room was engulfed in purple energy and I felt myself being pulled somewhere.

* * *

The energy faded and I felt my feet touched the ground. I looked around and found myself with the others in the middle of a bar.

"welcome to the Mob House" Ace said to us.

"huh, would you look at that, a bar in Minecraft" Rex said jokingly.

"so this is where you guys meet each other?" I asked the royalties.

"yup" Andr said with a small smile.

" hey Skelly! Silk! Over here!" a feminine voice called out.

I looked at the source of the voice to find a pale skinned girl with silver hair, raven colored eyes and white wolf ears and tail… and she was completely naked.

I felt my cheeks warmed up and a smirk etched itself to my face, I silently count down from 5.

"_**5, 4, 3, 2, 1…**_" I thought with my alter egos.

The moment I I finished Ali quickly slapped a hand on his face to cover his eyes and mumbled something in Arabian while blood burst out of Rex's nose as he stared at the newcomer dumbly.

"hey Luna! How are you?" Skelly asked as the 2 girls hugged each other, pressing their barely concealed (or in Luna's case unconcealed) breast together.

I smirked as I heard a small splashing sound and a thud.

"Rex! Are you okay!?" Ace asked Rex, who was currently lying on the ground with blood pouring out of his nose, in panic.

"I'm guessing Rex is out cold?" Ali asked.

"oh yeah, big time" I said.

"hey, who're you?" Luna asked me and Ali.

"yeah, I never saw you before" said a new girl made entirely out of _green slime_.

"are you new?" asked an orange haired girl wearing white sweater and pumpkin hat.

"what's your names?" asked a brown haired girl with cat ears and tails wearing clothes made out of what appears to be leopard skin.

"I'm Arron/Ali, the guy bleeding on the floor is Rex" the 2 of us answered at the exact same time.

"I'm Luna, princess of wolves" Luna said with a smile.

"Gel, princess of slime" said the slime girl.

"name's Yuki, princess of snow golems" Pumpkin Head said.

"call me Kitty, princess of ocelots" said the last girl.

"what mob do you two rule over?" the 4 asked in unison.

Ali was about to say something but I quickly look at him and made a few signs with my hand that he understands immediately. The sign said: danger, keep your ID a secret, lie.

"cyborgs" Ali lied.

"what's that?" Kitty asked.

"it's a mixture between a human and an iron golem" he answered.

"wow! Could you show me your true form?" Gel said in excitement.

"I guess I can show you a part of it" Al said as he took off the fake skin on his robotic arm.

"oooh" the 4 girls chorused in awe, they then look at me and asked, "what about you?"

"Psyche" I lied instantly.

"what's that?" Yuki asked.

"Psyche are creatures that have various special abilities, it mostly means enhanced abilities and special powers that even I don't know since we can have different powers from one another" I said.

I took a glimpse at Al's face and it was obvious what he was thinking: 'damn, you're an awesome lier…"

"how about Rex?" Gel asked.

"Snakes" the 2 of us answered without a second thought.

"long and slender creatures with various colors and sharp fangs, some are poisonous while some aren't" I explained.

We chatted for a while until I heard the sound of a door opening. I turned around and saw 3 newcomers. A redhead dude with horns and sunglasses, a black haired girl with fangs and an arrogant face and a blonde with reddish-brown bra and panties.

"*sigh*, the assholes are here…" Andr said.

"who are those?" the now awake Rex asked.

"redhead is Dean, the blonde is Blazette and the other one is Selene" Skelly answered.

"rulers of Demons, Blazes and Bats/Vampires respectively" Luna said.

I did a quick analyze to see what kind of people these guys are. The results: asshole, insecure bully and a bitch with a superiority complex. Sure, why the fuck not?

"hey Rex" Al called.

"sup?" Rex asked.

"let's 'lighten up the mood' shall we?" Al asked.

The 2 grinned and looked at me.

"I'm all for it" I said with a smirk.

"choose" Rex said to Ali.

"number 117" he said as Rex pulled out a box from his bag.

"can do" Rex said as he laid the thing down on a table.

"hey, what are you 2 doing?" Andr asked.

"our specialty" Al said cryptically.

"fighting?" Silk asked.

"nope" I replied. I gestured at the thing Rex was holding, recognition came to her face and a grin.

"oh, this is gonna be good" she said.

I turned off the glowstone lamps and the room turned completely dark.

"hey! Who turned off the lights?" Yuki's voice rang out.

A bright light then shone through the bar courtesy of Al's flashlights. Rex opened the box to reveal a turntable, he put on a disk and spoke in a low voice.

"DJ Dino… is in the house!" he shouted and slammed a disk into the turntable and played **Skrillex's 'First of the Year'**

Al's flashlights started to flash in different colors and the music began.

At first, the others were confused but they immediately got into it after seeing me and Al breakdancing on the tables. This is what we do as a part time job, we are a DJ/Band/Dance crew called 'The Triple Threats. Although we don't just go to any party and go wild since Al is completely against that idea, we usually go to a private party to preform, or sometimes at events if we're invited. Everyone but the '3 assholes' as Andr dubbed them, started dancing.

Rex played one song after another and keep on going for a few minutes, after a while Rex stopped playing and we stopped dancing. Rex put the table away and we took a break.

"hey you! Black shirt!" Dean yelled.

"what?" I asked with an emotionless face.

"are you Red Death? the one who killed Yaebi?"

"yeah, so?" I replied getting shocked looks from a few people.

"fight me" he demanded, everyone's (except Al & Rex) jaw hit the ground.

"no" I said shocking them further.

"what do you mean 'no'!?" Dean asked rather angrily.

"'no' means I declined your offer. Geez, are you retarded or what?"

I got a fist to the face as an answer. I heard a few gasps before everything went deadly silent.

"what. The fuck. Was. That…?" I asked slowly.

"that was a punch. What, are you retard or something?" Dean said with a smirk.

"that's it. You, me, arena. NOW!" I yelled.

* * *

We went to the arena which was a huge place made of bedrocks and a few stand for the spectators (imagine the place for chunnin exam preliminaries, just without the hand statue and made of bedrocks). I was standing across Dean while the others were on the stands.

"alright, this is a full out fight. No rules/limitation, fight until the other is either knocked out, surrendered or… dead. Begin in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Yuki said giving the signal.

The 2 of us dashed at each other. Dean with a black blocky sword and me with my katana. We clashed against one another in a swordfight. We slash, stab, block, evade and parry one another continuously, the 2 of us locked in a deadly dance of metal.

"you're pretty good" he said as we got into a deadlock.

"you're not so bad either" I replied.

The two uf us then pushed and jumped back to make some distance.

"time to take it up a notch, **Nether Saw!**" Dean shouted and slashed his sword horizontally, a crescent shaped blade of fire was launched at me in high speed.

"_**Phantom!**_" I thought and borrowed his agility to jump over the blade. Dean kept slashing and launching saws towards me as kept evading.

"**Fire Vision!**" he shouted and twin laser beams was sent aiming at my chest area from his eyes.

I evaded it and called Hacker for his swordplay. I dashed at Dean, strike my blade to his, twist it around to disarm him and slashed his chest diagonally.

He roared in pain and glared at me hatefully.

"that's it! **RELEASE!**" he shouted.

His body exploded into a large wave of fire and his body grew larger. His skin turned dark red with golden eyes, black horns and claws with razor sharp teeth. A pair of leathery wings sprout out of his back and his voice become dark and demonic.

"**prepare Red Death, for your demise!**" Dean shouted, "**Evil Break!**"

He disappeared and reappeared in front of me in an instant. He threw a barrage of punch and kicks with an uppercut as a finish, he then proceed to shoot laser beams at me and nailed me in the stomach. He doesn't stop there though, he teleported above me and smashed me to the ground.

"**Devil Bomb!"** I heard him shout and I felt something incredibly hot came crushing down at me, it then exploded.

As the fire burned my back I can only think of 1 thing, "_I am dead…_"

* * *

I opened my eyes to see a dead forest that looked like it came straight out of a cliché horror movie, I realized that this is my mindscape.

"why?" I heard a voice said from behind me.

I turned around to find no one.

"why" it asked again, this time the voice came from all direction.

"why what?" I asked.

"why did you give up? Why did you surrendered to the demon" it asked.

"'cause there's nothing else I can do, I'm facing against a real demon here!" I shouted.

"no, there is still a chance" it said.

"what!? I'm fighting a real fucking demon who won't hesitate to kill me! I may be a demon in my world but I'm just a weak little human compared to these guys! I am nothing!" I shouted frustrated.

"bullshit"

"what?" I asked taken aback.

"you are not a weakling, you are not a 'weak little human'. The Arron I know would rather die than give up, he will fight till his very last breath and will go down as a true warrior. Arron Jefferson is many things, a thief, a swordsman, an assassin, the list goes on… but if there's one thing I'm sure of, is that he is not a quitter! He will sooner rip out his own throat then surrender, he will never back down no matter what!" the voice shouted.

"do you remember the words you carved on that rock back in the 3rd grade?" it asked.

My mind went to autopilot and I said the words I have carved on that rock.

"the darker it gets, the brighter a torch shall burn" the voice and I said in unison.

"that's the one! Don't you remember your oath? To live your life with these words?" it asked, "' the darker it gets, the brighter a torch shall burn'. It means no matter how bad things got, you will never stop, you will never give up, you will never back down! You are the torch Arron Alexander Jefferson! Now, are you going to give up?"

"no…"

"then what?"

"I will keep moving, I will not stop. I WON'T GIVE UP!"

"EXCELLENT!" the voice shouted, a familiar figure suddenly came into view and I saw who the voice belonged to.

"if this is your decision then I will support it with all my being. I will gladly assist you in your goals. Now go! Call me to the battlefield! Shout out my name for the whole world to hear!" the man shouted.

* * *

My eyes shot open and I jumped to my feet, ignoring the searing pain on my body. I raised my katana over my head and swung it down. All the while shouting.

"Raze and Distort, Hacker!"

* * *

**Wrap! That's that.**

**Hacker has finally come out to play! As Arron's Zanpakuto! Next comes the conclusion to the battle and a few more, stay tuned!**

**Btw, the dream wont have anything to do with this story. ****BUT it will have a very, very, VERY BIG, HUGE, LARGE, JUMBO, MEGA, ULTRA roll on something. (Hint! Hint!)**

**-D, over and out!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Red Lord

**Yo! I'm back!**

**Ok! I won't bother doing the introduction since you all know what will happen in this chapter, so let's start this shit!**

**Disclaimer: I own a laptop, a phone, an iPod, a leather wallet, a bike and 2 cans of tuna. Nothing else.**

**NOTE: please read the AN in the end, maybe you'll be interested.**

* * *

_**Previously on MCL…**_

* * *

"_**What. The fuck. Was. That…?" I asked slowly.**_

"_**That was a punch. What, are you retard or something?" Dean said with a smirk.**_

"_**That's it. You, me, arena. NOW!" I yelled.**_

* * *

"_**Devil Bomb!" I heard him shout and I felt something incredibly hot came crushing down at me, it then exploded.**_

* * *

"_**The darker it gets, the brighter a torch shall burn"**_

* * *

"_**I will keep moving, I will not stop. I WON'T GIVE UP!"**_

* * *

"_**Now go! Call me to the battlefield! Shout out my name for the whole world to hear!" the man shouted.**_

* * *

"_**Raze and Distort, Hacker!"**_

* * *

_The Red Lord_

_Arron's PoV._

"Raze and Distort, Hacker!"

As I swung the blade down, an explosion of black and red energy followed. My katana transformed into a large single edged blade. The hilt was black with red cloth tied at the end, the guard was the shape of a black dragon head with red glowing eyes, the blade coming out of the dragon's mouth was black with red flame marks on it, creating an image of a dragon breathing out fire.

Dean had a shocked look on his face and was staring at me in awe with a slight hint of fear. He unconsciously took a step back and looked at my kata- Hacker. He looked at _Hacker_.

"**Wha-what is that?"** he stammered out.

"This" I said raising Hacker in front of me, "is my partner. Dean, meet Hacker"

I slashed the blade diagonally and shouted, "**Crimson Pierce!**" a red energy beam was launched at Dean. The beam pierced his left lung and he roared in pain. He opened his wings and flied backward to make some distance. I looked at him with an unwavering glare which he returned.

"**You son of a BITCH!** **Fiendfire!**" Dean shouted and swung his hand, a large wave of fire was thrown right at me.

"_**Arron, listen to me. I have a few different powers that you can use, first is my ability to control fire! Now use it!"**_ I heard Hacker said in my head.

I raised my blade and the fire wave was then absorbed into Hacker. The large wave shrunk gradually until it's completely absorbed. I smirked at the demon's shocked face and heard Hacker said something.

"_**Excellent! This ability is called Pyromancy and will certainly be helpful in the future. Next I have Tenebromancy, the ability to control darkness. It's mostly used as a restriction or distraction"**_

"_**Exactly what I need"**_ I thought.

I focused on my sword and a faint black aura started swirling around it, I slashed the blade and everything went slightly dimmer.

"Hey! Why is everything so dark?" I heard Luna yelled.

"I can't see a thing!" Silk yelled.

"Arron! Dude! You ok there!?" Ali shouted looking around wildly.

"_**ummm… Hack?**_"

"_**Don't worry, I only covered the place in darkness. To you it might only be slightly dim but to them it's completely dark.**_" Hacker explained.

I smirked looking at Dean and use ventriloquism to throw my voice so that it sounds like I'm everywhere. I then do the best 'creepy evil dude chuckle' imitation I could.

"Hehehehehe… did you know? There are 8 points in a human body that could make an instant death. Larynx, Spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidney's and heart… so which should I take out first?" I said menacingly.

I then dashed forward and struck dean square in the chest, running through his lungs and heart. I didn't stop there though, I pulled out the sword and quickly slashed the blade across his neck and kicked him on the side of the head as hard as I can.

The darkness lifted and Dean was sent a few blocks away from the force of my kick. I put Hacker in front of me in a defensive manner and glared at Dean, who slowly got up despite the critical wounds I inflicted.

"**You fucking bastard! I'll show you what it means to mess with the ruler of demons! INFERNAL…"** Dean started as an orb of fire started to form in his hand. The orb grew larger and larger until it was the size of a small car.

"… **DEMON BOMB!" **he shouted as he threw the orb at me. the orb exploded and sent a massive stream of fire towards me.

"_**Alright, listen closely. Pyromancy and Tenebromancy isn't my main ability, my main ability is the power to literally hack myself. In other words I can change my form into anything you desire!" **__Hack shouted in my head._

I raised hacker and imagined it transforming from a sword to a shield, it then started to shift until it finally took the form of a riot black riot shield with a red 'A' on the front. I raised it and braced for impact.

The wave hit me and I stayed rooted to the ground, my shield protecting me from the fire, absorbing it slowly into itself. After a while the flames died down, fully absorbed into Hack. I changed him back into sword mode and locked eyes with Dean.

"_**good, I can change myself into any shape and form. Although there is a limit in size and length, I can morph into anything as long as it is within my transformation range. Sword, shield, cloth, phones even wristwatch**_" Hack explained.

"My turn fuckface, **Virus Flash!**" I shouted and pointed my sword at him. Hack started to glow red and a crimson beam of energy was launched from the tip.

The energy beam struck Dean and exploded in a red flash, blinding him slightly. His body then started to change, the large body shrunk, the horns shortened, the wings grew smaller and smaller until it was nonexistent. I watched as Dean turned back to human form.

He then fell to his knees and dropped to the ground, his body started to spasm wildly, a blank look was in his eyes and flam coming out of his mouth. His skin darkened into a black color, not the dark as in dark brown but literally _black _like _coal_. Blood seeped out of his nose, eyes, ears, mouth and wounds. At first it was only a small stream but then it started gushing wildly like water from a broken dam.

After around a whole minute of spasming and bleeding, the now pitch black Dean's back arched up and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Blood burst out of him like a fountain and his body started bulging. He then exploded into a shower of red flames, blood, flesh and bones.

"Fuck, that is one scary attack…" I murmured.

The others then jumped down and ran up to me.

"Dude! You ok?"

"What the hell was that?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Are you hurt?"

"What is that sword?"

"ONE AT A TIME!" I shouted to silence them, I took a deep breath and calmed down, "to answer your questions: I'm fine, Hacker, my head, yes and a part of my mind"

I resealed Hacker and he reverted back into a normal katana. I looked at Al and said, "I'm gonna pass out for a few minutes, fill them in about A11"

As soon as I said that, my body went numb and everything went black…

* * *

I woke up on a bed in a room with white walls, the med-room I guess, feeling like I've been roasted… actually scratch that I _was_ roasted. I sat up to find Andr and Skelly sitting on either of my side, face down on the bed, sleeping. I raised an eyebrow in amusement, usually these 2 never got along, they will always fight each other if given the chance. Be it a super powered one or a regular catfight, they're like water and oil.

To see them together and not fighting is a _very_ rare sight. I lightly shook them to wake them up.

"Hey, girls, wake up" I said.

"Urm… 5 more minutes…" Andr mumbled.

"C'mon! Wake up!"

The 2 of them raised their heads slowly and looked at me, they stared at me for a few seconds until…

"ARRON!" they shouted.

"Sup"

"You're okay!" Skelly shouted.

"Yeah, kinda sore but I'll live" I said.

I heard the door swung open and look at that direction to see the others with a relieved look on their face, save for Blazette and Selene… who was red in the face because of anger.

"You son of a bitch! You killed Dean!" Selene shouted.

"Hey, he started it!" I said trying to defend myself.

"Doesn't matter! You killed him!" she shouted again.

She then lunged at me with incredible speed and took a swing at my head. I leaned back to dodge the attack, her fist sailed above me and I launched a mean kick to her ribs. A cracking sound was heard and I jumped away, landing a few blocks away. She was about to attack me again but suddenly a large pressure came crashing down on the mob house. Everyone but me, Al and Rex was forced to their knees.

I recognized the pressure immediately, I was practically showered with it almost every day. This pressure is the exact same one that I use to intimidate people, it's usually used by master martial artist in their fight. This pressure is what most people call 'Inner Power' or 'Chi'.

I turned around and looked at the source of the pressure. What I saw was a man around 30 years old wearing red t-shirt with a black crescent moon on it and black trousers. He have silver colored straight hair and crimson eyes, he got a slightly tanned skin and a scar on his left cheek.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You don't know who I am?" he asked in slight surprise.

"Why else would I ask?" I replied.

"Look, we don't want trouble. Just tell us who you are and why are you throwing Chi around" Al said with electricity crackling around his robotic arm, courtesy of the stun-gun I put in there.

"Are you actually threatening me?" the man asked with mild amusement.

"Noooo… were inviting you for a tea party…" Rex said sarcastically, his right arm in its reptilian form.

"Alright I'll tell you, but first let me ask you a question: How do you know about Chi?" the man asked.

"I think we should reverse the question, how do _you _know about Chi?" I asked.

"I've been to a realm where humans are more advanced that the ones here" the man replied calmly, "You?"

"We're from that realm" Rex said slowly. Luckily the others were too distracted to notice what he said.

The man's eyes widen and a blocky blade of red energy formed on his hand. He then swung the blade at us.

A few things happened at once. I drew my katana and blocked the sword, Ali opened his Gatling and shot the man's head, stunning him for a while. Rex turned into his mutant form and coil his tail around the man's right leg, he then threw the man away and I raised my katana and shouted.

"Raze and Distort, Hacker!"

With an explosion of energy Hacker appeared in my hand and the three of us jumped after the man.

* * *

We fight the man in our full power. Me using Hacker, Al with his Cyborg arm and Rex in his full mutant form. From the battle we can see that the man is able to control red dust-like substances which could be pact together for defense or launched at us for offense.

"**Trojan Arch!**" a red crescent shaped energy blade was launched from Hacker at the man.

"**Red Wall!" **he shouted, creating a wall made out of the red stuff, "**Red Fist!**"

A red fist was thrown at me, fortunately, Rex intercepted the attack by disintegrating it with a poison spit.

"Guys! Code 'Alpha 7'! Operation 'Conduct'!" Ali shouted.

Rex quickly spat out a stream of poison at the man. The stream hit him and knocked him into a wall, leaving a small trail of greenish liquid behind. The man got up again though, his body sizzling lightly from the effects of the poison. Al wasted no time and covered his iron arm with electricity, he then smashed his arm on the ground, touching the small trail of poison.

It's a little known fact that electricity is able to travel through water and some metallic substances. Rex's poison has both. 5000 volts of electricity coursed through the man's body.

After a few minutes the man didn't make any movement…

"Well, that's done…" Al said.

We were about to leave until…

"Hehehehe…hahahaha… HAHAHAHAHA!" we heard rhe man laughed as he stood back up.

"What!?" the three of us shouted.

"You truly are worthy, Arron Jefferson. But you 2…" he said looking at Al and Rex.

Right then, Al and Res were pinned to a nearby wall by 2 red claw-like construct of red substances. The two claws slowly squeezing their lives out. A sense of déjà vu washed over me, this is just like that time with Yaebi. The three of us fighting a strong enemy, those two got beaten and what comes next…

"You fucking s**on** **of a BITCH!**" I shouted in rage.

I thought back to the time with Yaebi, how I first channel this weird chaotic power. The berserk rage I felt back then, the incredible power that washed over me. I imagine them and tried to bring them back, the black and red aura returned and Hacker was turned back into his sealed state. I looked at the man and felt my anger increasing tenfold. I let out a war cry and I felt something wet and slimy covering my body, then my legs, then my arms and finally my head, a black mask then formed on my face.

The thing covering me then started to shift here and there. My hands are now claws and my teeth are razor sharp. I felt more aware of my surrounding and stronger. The mask on my face was suddenly split around the mouth and the thing pressed itself onto me, melding with me.

I looked at the man and roared, although it was more of a combination between a screech and a hiss. The man looked at me I shock and interest, I smirked at him, bearing my sharp teeth and speak in a hissing like sound.

"**Your energy, it felt pretty chaotic. Now let's see whose power is more chaotic, mine? Or yours?**" I said.

"Who are you? You are not Arron Jefferson, nor are you the creature he turned into during his battle against Yaebi" the man asked.

"**I am another part of Arron, but while Wraith was his laidback persona, I am his chaotic side! I am Catastrophe!" I shouted.**

I stabbed my katana to the ground and jumped at the man, he tried to swing at me but I easily dodged it and kicked the sword away. I did an immediate 360 spin and use my claws to scratch the man. I managed to leave 4 diagonal scars on his face and I quickly kicked him away.

The man crashed to a wall and I thrust my hand at him. A single black thread spurts out of my hand and hit the man's chest, sticking into it. I reared my hand back and pulled him to me, once he is in a striking distance I launched an uppercut to his jaw, jumped after him, slashed him wildly and continuously and finally entangle him in black threads. I grabbed the black threads and slammed the man to the ground.

I quickly got on top of the man and started clawing him wildly like a savage animal. Flesh and blood was everywhere, but then something happened. The man's corpse glowed red and exploded into red lights. I was knocked back but I quickly stick to the roof of the bar. I looked at the man and saw him transforming into… a black owl?

The guy is now a 12 meters tall pitch black horned owl with red glowing eyes. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Giant owl, superpowers, black void theme, chaotic abilities and appearing in noon. Shit, I'm fighting a _god_!

I looked at the giant owl as it screeched and launched hundreds of energy fists at me, crushing my body from every side. I was then knocked back to a wall and fell to the ground, reverting back to human form. I saw Al and Rex standing beside me, free of energy claws. I looked at them and pointed to the giant owl, I only manage to get 3 words out before falling unconscious.

"The Daylight Owl…"

* * *

_Rex's PoV._

First I got sucked into Minecraft, then I was beaten down by a zombie prince and now I was told that my opponent is _the_ Daylight Owl… well ain't that fucked up?

I then thought about my fucked up life. I was first a trouble maker, then an orphan, then a freak of nature, next a delinquent and now a guy with superpowers but always ends up getting his ass pulled out of fire by others, whether its Al, Ace or most frequently Arron.

Well guess what? That is the last time I'm gonna stand in the sidelines! I am not going to just stand around watching Arron risk his fucking life for me and Al. I had had it!

* * *

_Ali's Pov_

I fell like shit. I am a freaking cyborg damnit! I got weapons of all kind stuffed up my arm! And here I am watching one of my brother in all but blood got beaten up by an oversized owl while I stand around watching like a dumbass!

That is it. I ain't letting this guy get any further, no matter how powerful. This little birdie will die in my hands even if it's the last thing I'll do!

* * *

_No PoV_

Rex and Ali both felt an incredible sensation wash over them. Power unlike any other was coursing through their veins, a glowing aura started to form around their body, a flowing green one for Rex and a crackling blue one around Ali. The two shouted out together and attack.

Ali's robotic arm transformed, turning into a cannon. It started to hum lowly and glow blue with energy. A _large_ beam of lightning was then launched from it and nailed the god in the chest, piercing right through.

Rex quickly followed by transforming into a giant snake around 20 meters long. He wrapped himself around the owl and bit its neck while squeezing the life out of it. Sounds of bone crunching can be heard as the owl screeched in pain. He then threw the owl away.

Ali jumped onto Rex's head and both shout out in unison as they rushed at the owl.

"NEVER AGAIN!"

* * *

_Arron's PoV_

I opened my eyes to find myself on a king-size bed. I looked around to find a dark room like those mansions in a horror movie. I immediately knew this was Hack's place, my head.

You see, the Den is not where my personalities live, they each have their own homes in the forest. The Den is my place, which is why we usually meet there.

"You're up" I heard a voice said.

I turned around to find Hacker leaning on a wall, the others with him.

"Yeah, I'm up. Why are we here? I thought were supposed to be out there fighting the Daylight Owl" I asked.

"I brought you here to tell you a way to defeat him" he said.

"How? You can beat him?"

"No, none of us can…" Nox said.

"Then how?" I asked.

Hacker stepped forward and look me in the eye.

"You have to use **Bankai**" he said.

"Again how? I can't use **Bankai** yet!" I said.

"Yes, _you_ can't. But, I know someone who can" Wraith said.

"Who?"

Everyone looked at each other nervously and Panther said something I dreaded the most.

"Arron, you have to let _him_ out to unlock **Bankai**" he said.

_Him._ Of course, it has to be _him._

"There's no other way isn't here?"

"We're afraid not" Slinger said.

If this is my only chance to save the others, so be it. I closed my eyes in concentration and everything was set ablaze, a malicious aura surrounding my body. I concentrated and tried to rule over it, I felt the others started shouting and everything went black. The last thing I heard is a loud chaotic cackling.

* * *

I opened my eyes and grabbed my sword, I immediately do what I must to stop the psycho owl.

"Raze and Distort, Hacker!" I shouted, summoning Hack.

"_**You ready?**__" _I asked in my head_._

"_**Yeah"**_ I heard Hack answered.

I concentrated and raised my blade, I swung it down and shouted.

"**Ban… Kai! Cracker!" **I shouted out.

Hacker then evaporated into red mist and started to swirl around me while black flame-like markings appeared all over my body not unlike that 'curse seal' thing from 'Naruto'.

Hack's voice turned from calm and wise to crazy and psychotic, an image of a man wearing 'Jeff the killer's' mask and a straightjacket with blood all over them appeared in my mind. That was what Cracker looks like, a psycho killer.

I saw the owl fighting Al and Rex who are covered by blue and green aura as they- WAIT, WHAT!? Those 2 got auras too? Fuck it! I'll ask them later! Now I got an owl to fry! I jumped into the crowd and joined the fight.

* * *

**DONEY -DONE -O!**

**Damn, writing this was a bitch! But oh well! So, Al and Rex gain auras, Arron got Bankai and **_**him**_** is mentioned. Who is him? I'll give you a hint, he is a negative emotion. The first person who guesses right will get to make an OC that I will include in the story! So try and guess!**

**Well, that's all for now. Wait for the next chap!**

**-D, OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Legacy

**Hey! I'm back with a new chap for you guys (and gals)!**

**I posted a new story on my profile it's called 'Rise of The Orange Fox of Space'. It's a Naruto fic, so come check it out k?**

**Anyway, to answer the questions from 'someguy'and 'Pikapine':**

**No, him and Cracker isn't the same guy and no him is not insanity, that's Cracker.**

**Alright! Back to MCL (Minecraftian Legacy). Last time, 3 super powered humans vs an oversized owl-shaped god. So without further ado… Let's start this shit!**

**Note: this is gonna be a short chapter, sorry…**

**Disclaimer: I OWN MINECRAFT!... In this dream I had last night….. (Cue facepalm)**

* * *

_The Legacy._

_Arron's PoV._

I somehow gained all knowledge about my Bankai, his name is Cracker, the psychopathic killer that stands for my insanity. I also know his power, while Hacker can 'hack' itself into any shape and form, Cracker can hack _anything_ he touches.

Cracker manifested into the red mist surrounding me, I can shape him into anything I desire still but anything that got touched by him will be 'hacked'. I can implant rules into anything Cracker touches, the rules will allow or disallow the target to do some things, and if the rules are broken, then the target will receive a 'punishment' of my choosing.

The catch? I might go insane. While other Bankais drain the user's energy, Cracker drains my sanity, in other words: the longer I stay in Bankai form, the greater the chance I come out a psycho.

I thrust my arm forward to Noctum (that's his name according to Andr, right?) and the mist around me shot after Noctum, encircling around him and tightening into red ropes.

"Arron?" asked Ali.

"Whoa, dude! What's with the tribal?" Rex asked.

"Long story short, I used _him _to unlock my Bankai" I said still focusing on the owl.

"WHAT!? You used _him!?_" Rex asked surprised.

"Yeah, no worries though, I'm in control"

"Alright, whose your Bankai?"Al asked.

"Cracker"

"That dude is still around? I thought he's gone after you took the therapy"

"Apparently he's Hacker's evolution" I replied shrugging.

"Wisdom evolved into insanity?" Rex asked confused.

"Appparently so. Now c'mon, we got a bird to burry!"

"Dead or alive?" Al asked jokingly.

"I prefer dead" Rex said smirking.

I tighten my ropes and held the bird in place, Rex spat out green colored poison at Noctum and his body began to _melt. _Man, that is one deadly poison. Al paid no mind and shot a beam of lightning that hits the bird's face.

I focused on Cracker and inserted a 'rule code'. The rule was 'No one is to be bound by this ropes for more than 30 seconds', I also inserted a punishment that says 'Squeeze to death', the rule then appeared on the owl's head while the punishment at its back. Sure enough, after 30 seconds of struggling the ropes tighten and squeezed on Noctum. The owl exploded into red lights and reformed back into a giant owl a few blocks away.

I didn't waste time and spread out the red mist around me while giving a rule 'No one should ever be the ally of Arron Alexander Jefferson', the punishment? 'Tripled Strength'. Thank you, thank you, I know I'm evil.

Al ran up to the owl and punched him as hard as he can, making it's stomach caved in as it was thrown backwards into a wall.

"Holy shit! How the hell did I do that?" Al asked shocked.

"Look at your arm" I said simply.

"Oh you devious little criminal" AL said smirking.

"Triple power huh? Well, let's see what'll happen if I do this!" Rex said and spat out globs of red poison.

The poison hits Noctum and exploded with the force of a C4.

"Ooh! Ooh! Me next!" Al said as he aimed his cannon arm at Noctum, and shot out a lightning dragon that electrocuted the owl, frying him to well done.

"Sweet" Al said eyeing his robot arm.

"My turn" I said with a smirk.

"_**Hey Phoenix! Lend me a hand would'ya?**_" I asked in my mind.

A black bow with red handle and red string then appeared in my hand, the name of the bow appeared in my mind 'Jigoku Hoo', Hell Phoenix.

I aimed the bow and pulled back the string, a thin arrow made out of red energy materialized on the bow. I released the string and the arrow shot off towards the owl, growing into the size of a bus in mid-flight. The arrow pierced the owl and exploded. The red energy leftover of the owl then reformed into an owl once more.

The owl then decided to retaliate by opening its mouth and shooting red energy beam towards us. I formed Cracker into a shield and deflect the attack, Al and Rex then shoots out their own attack, a tiger made of lightning and blue streams of poison. The poison paralyzed Noctum and the tiger crashed into him, exploding into a storm of lightning.

I used Cracker to create a giant humanoid avatar the same size of the owl made of red energy, I also materialized 2 energy knives on its hand. The dust cleared and I saw Noctum looking at us enraged. He screeched and lunged at me.

I raised my knives and started slashing and thrusting, the two of us kept going at it for a few minutes until I finaly manage to create a large gash across its chest. I kicked the owl back and dropped the avatar.

Rex quickly coiled around the bird, squeezing it and biting into its neck. The owl screeched in pain and suddenly froze, Rex then used his tail to throw the bird at Ali.

Ali prepared his cannon and aimed it at the bird. A _large _beam of light was launched at the owl. If you can't think of how large it is just imagine the empire state building, done? Alright now imagine a beam of light that could level that, _that_ is how big the light beam was.

The beam hit the owl and disintegrated it along with half of the Mob House. The owl died with a last screech as it was finally gone for good… at least, that's what I thought. Imagine my surprise when I saw Noctum in his human form reforming in front of us with a smile on his face.

I tried to create a rule but I heard Cracker's voice in my head.

"_**OI! Jefferson! Listen you little piece of shit, you are running out of your goddamn sanity! So drop the fucking Bankai unless you want to go apeshit crazy, you cocksucker!**_" he shouted.

I dropped the Bankai and it transformed back into Hacker, who changed back into a normal katana. I felt an overwhelming feeling in my head, it's like I just saw the funniest thing in the world and wanted to laugh out loud, but I knew once I started laughing I won't be able to stop, ever.

I calmed myself and the feeling receded, I saw Rex and Al transforming back into their normal form, both look exhausted. We looked at Noctum and I raised my katana in a defensive manner.

"Amazing, truly amazing. For 3 humans to go up against a god and survived is no easy feat. You 3 are definitely something else" Noctum said.

"What do you want Noctum?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I don't want to fight anymore, you are worthy, so I'm gonna offer you a choice" he said.

"Shoot" I said carefully.

"Arron Jefferson, I offer you to be my Legacy"

"Huh?"

* * *

After around 30 minutes of explanation, I finally understood what Noctum asked me. A 'Legacy' is a human (usually a cubic one) that was chosen by one of the Minecraftian gods to be his champion. Legacies will be able to gain the power of one mob of their choosing, but the mob must be under the god's rule. Legacies will sometimes be given quests by their patron god. Each Legacy are also able to form a group with up to 5 non Legacy members.

"Ok so let me get this straight. You want me to be your Legacy, basically your champion, because you think I'm strong and unique?" I asked.

"Pretty much" Noctum replied.

"What's the catch?"

"I along with the other gods have been having visions. These visions showed us the future, we saw a 2 groups of people fighting each other, although they appeared as silhouettes. These people have 1 thing in common, they have different colored auras around them"

Now that caught my attention, I glanced at Al and Rex to see them staring at Noctum in shock.

"So what makes you so sure I'm one of them?"

"You have a black-red aura, I saw 2 different people in my vision with the same aura, coincidence? I think not"

I looked at Al and Rex to see them looking back at me, they gave a discreet nod and I looked at Noctum straight in the eye.

"I accept"

"Alright, what mob powers would you want?"

"None"

"Are you sure?" Noctum asked surprised.

"Yeah"

"Very well, I hereby declare you as my Legacy!" Noctum said.

A feint red aura covered my body before vanishing. Noctum then disappeared in a bright red flash, when the light receded the Mob House is back to its normal condition as if nothing has happened. I sighed turned around to see the royalties staring at the 3 of us humans with shock written all over their face.

"What? I got something on my face?"

* * *

**Done! Sorry for the short chapter, I promised to make it up to you guys in the next chapter.**

**So, Cracker revealed, Arron's a Legacy, nothing really shocking. Next chapter will feature an explanation about Arron's power, who **_**him**_** is and an old acquaintance of Arron. Btw, I set up a poll on my profile about which of Arron's personality you like the best.**

**So that's it for me.**

**-D, Out.**


	10. Chapter 10: Him and Her

**SUP! D is back!**

**Last time, battle vs Noctum, Arron's legacy and that kind of stuff. Now, explanations, revelations and a haunting past! But first, some questions to answer!**

**thekitsunegod: well, yes and no, you'll find out this chap.**

**brohugbro115: close, but no.**

**tacotwins20: no, he might seem strong but he also have weak spots here and there.**

**Guest: read the AN below.**

**Ok, now, you know the drill, let's start this shit!**

**Disclaimer: What do you think!?**

* * *

_Him and Her_

_Arron's PoV._

After around 10 minutes of being bombarded with questions I finally managed to catch a breath. I took a nearest water bucket and gulped it down, I then poured some of it on my head. I then sat cross-legged on the floor and entered my mind, time for some explanation.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see my 10 alter egos standing in front of me at the Den, their face are set on a dead serious expression, even the laidback Wraith.

"Alright, let's cut to the chase, where did those powers come from?" I asked.

All of my personalities shook their heads a no, I was about to forget it and move on to the next question until I heard a maniacal laughter from inside the Den's cave.

"You wanna know where they came from, bitch? Hehehe, I got an answer to that" said a voice from inside the then.

We waited a few seconds and _He_ appeared. He has black spiky hair like me, same onyx eyes, identical skin color and the same black and red 'A' shirt but with reverse colors, black A and red background, he also wears a black cargo pants.

"What are _you _doing?" Wraith asked grabbing his scythe.

"Aww… wittle Waith is mad?" He asked mockingly.

"I'll show you!" Wraith said as he flew at high speed towards him.

He, who was grinning ear to ear easily dodged Wraith's attack and punched him in the sternum, Wraith shouted in pain and exploded into a shower of black bones and fire. He reformed next to me and glared at _him_.

Him a.k.a Azazel/Azel, you could say that his my evil twin. Azel is the manifestation of my hatred, he is literally my dark side. He is incredibly powerful but if I let him out he usually try to take over my body. Azel is also unique, he isn't an individual emotion, he is actually a combination between the 7 sins. The last time I used him was 2 years ago, that was the darkest time of my life…

"What do you want Azel?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just want to tell you where these powers came from"

"Alright, where did I get it from?"

"You… got it… from… nowhere!" he said with the grin still on.

"What? But then ho-"

"Whoa, hold you horses chief. I said you didn't get it, you awakened it" Azel said.

"Wha-"

"There's a defection in one of your DNA, you have a special kind of gene that holds this power. The gene will give you power over fire and darkness once awakened, at least, that's what _should_ happen.

The gene is linked to the wielder's mind, it supposed to connect into your mind once awaken. But, your MPD changed it, instead of connecting to your original mind to give you the powers, it connected with _all _of your minds, giving us powers of our base inspirations. Take Mr. Hollow over here, he was inspired by the hollows from 'Bleach', thus the hollow powers.

To awaken this power your brain must think that it will definitely die, your body must also be at its weakest state, once the requirement is filled the gene will activate.

But just because it's activated doesn't mean you will be able to use it immediately, you need the trigger. That trigger is anger, an incredibly strong anger. The kind of anger you feel when you saw those 2 friends of yours 'died' at the hands of that zombie guy" Azel explained.

"And you know this… How, exactly?" Hacker asked.

"Yeah, you were sealed into the deepest part of my mind"

"That's exactly why I know, the deepest part of one's brain contains information about everything there is to know about you, how tall will you grow, how strong you naturally are, how intelligent you are… the information about this gene was also in there" Azel replied.

"So you're saying, that I got superpowers originally?" I asked incredulously.

"Yup"

"Alright, so what do you know about that cube thing that sucked us in here?"

"None, I know nothing. But I could find out if you let me" He said innocently.

"Nice try, I ain't letting you out" I said.

"*sigh*… worth a shot…" Azel sighed.

"Alright, keep on the lookout for new things alright? I'm going out" I said to the others.

I closed my eyes and left my mindscape.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the others around me with confused face, Al and Rex just don't give a damn and both are playing Toribash on their laptop, I looked at the princesses and asked.

"What?"

"Why are you cross-legged on the floor?" Gel asked.

"Meditating" I answered.

"You meditate to?" Luna asked with a shocked expression.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, it's just that we do it differently here" she said.

"Oh, ok" I said as I got up and looked at them. "What time is it?"

"Its 16 o'blocks" Yuki said.

"16 what now?" I asked confused.

"16 o'blocks, it's the time unit here. Your world referred to it as 'o'clock'" Andr said.

"Ahhh"

I then heard the door of the House opened, I turned around and felt my heart stopped for a second.

"Hey girls, sorry I'm late" said a feminine voice.

"Annie! I though you'll never come!" Kitty said excitedly.

"Sorry, I was-" she stopped midsentence and stared at me in shock and fear.

"A-A-Arron?" she asked.

I kept silent while glaring at her. Her name was Annie Silverfield, silky black hair, green eyes, pale white skin and around C-D cup breast. She wears a bright pink t-shirt with a picture of a doodled black heart on it, blue tight jeans and white sneakers. All in all, she looked gorgeous, but not to me…

"Arron? Is that really you?" she asked as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

I immediately react, all the personalities in my head shouting one thing in unison, "_**KILL THAT BITCH!**_"

I slapped her hands away and shouted, "Don't touch me, slut!"

"Arron… please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Trick him? Manipulate him? Use him? Betray him? TRIED TO _KILL_ HIM!?" Ali shouted in rage, his arm transforming into a chainsaw.

"NO! You don't understand! I was trying to save you guys!" she said.

"By running a knife through his left lung? Or by shooting me and Al with an MP7? Oh wait, I know, it was the part where you tied us up to a bomb" Rex said glaring at her, his snake-like tail whipping around behind him.

"Guys, please… I-"

"Shut it bitch, I couldn't care less about your sorry ass excuse" I said.

"Arron, I was-"

"Save it, I don't want to hear it. We gave you a choice and you chose Patterson over us, so forget it" I said.

"I didn't mean to betray you guys!" she shouted with tears welling up on the corner of her eyes.

"You didn't mean to? You tied us up to a fucking bomb! Inside a firework factory no less! We trusted you Annie! Ray trusted you! Hell, I trusted you! And you tied us up to a bomb!" I shouted in rage.

"I-I-I'm…"

"Sorry? Well fuck it! We're not dumb enough to trust you again" Al said glaring at Annie.

"Please… you got to listen!" she pleaded.

"Been there, done that" I said, "C'mon guys, let's leave…"

The 3 of us were about to leave but then we felt an energy spike behind us, the room was then engulfed in a pink glow. I turned around and saw Ann who has tears streaming down her face, a pink aura swirling around her.

"If-If you guys don't want to listen… I'll have to force you guys to" she said shakily.

"You're welcome to try" I said as I along with Al and Rex tapped into our powers. Our respective auras then started to glow around us.

"You guys have auras too!?" Ann asked shocked.

"That's not the only thing we got" Al said as his robot arm turned into a sword glowing with blue electricity.

I looked over at Rex who have fully transformed into his snake-man form. I entered my mind and thought one thing.

"_**Vacio, I think it's your time to go out and play…"**_

Just after I said that, I felt immense power run through my body, charging me with power. My body grew taller and my skin turned red with black tribal markings, a black mask appeared over my face and demonic horns grew out of my head. My hands become claws and my teeth sharpened, I then felt my chest area turned very light, almost… empty… I looked down and saw a hole on my chest, the symbol of a hollow.

"That's…" Ann said with a shocked face.

"**Vacio, the hollow of the void…"** I said in a demonic voice, I raised my hand and pointed a finger at her, I then uttered one word, "**Bala**"

A thin line of energy shot out of my finger and almost hit her in the heart, but then, a pinkish violet wall of energy appeared in front of her, blocking my attack.

"**What?**" I said in confusion.

"Arron! Let us help you! You just fought twice in a row with a prince and a god! You can't fight anymore!" Al shouted.

"**NO! THIS IS MY FIGHT! STAY OUT OF IT OR ELSE!" **I shouted to the others.

They then powered down and step back. I then focused my eyes at Ann and saw her left hand is glowing violet, she then thrust her hand at me and a violet fist of energy was sent straight at me. I looked at the energy fist and shouted.

"**Cero!"** a black and red beam of energy was launched at the fist, destroying it.

I focused on Ann and saw the source of the glow, a violet ring was on her left middle finger, glowing with the same colored energy.

"**A Lantern ring? So that's what your power is, no wonder it looks familiar…" **I said.

"Arron, I just want to talk" she said.

"**Fuck you!**" I shouted and unleashed a powerful attack, "**Cero: Sima Negro!"**

An orb of black reiryoku was blasted out of my mouth and at Ann, who quickly created a violet shield. The moment they made contact the black orb exploded, but then it reversed, instead of blowing things away, it sucks them in like a black hole.

Ann tried to fight back but all of the ring's energy was sucked in, after a while, the black hole exploded, launching everything it sucked in out.

"Please! I don't want to do this!" Ann said.

"**SHUT UP!**" I shouted as the hollow form left me, I then felt something forming around my right middle finger and a red glow filled the room.

"That's…" Ann said in shock.

I raised my fist to the front of my face and began to chant.

"_With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, together with our hellish hate, we'll burn you all, that is your Fate!"_

I punched the air in front of me and unleashed a large red wave of energy, rushing towards Ann at high speed. She raised her ring and tried to block the attack, the red energy wave hits the violet shield, the shield breaks and Ann was thrown back into a wall.

"The Red Lantern ring… Ho-How did you get it? I thought you're a hollow" she said.

"It's my MPD… the hollow was Vacio. The Red Lantern on the other hand, was Azel" I said.

"Y-y-you used Azel? I thought you hated each other?" she asked in shock and fear.

"We do, but both of us have a common enemy"

"Who?"

"You…"

She looked heartbroken for a moment but I couldn't care less, this bitch broke me! Minds, senses, spirit, hope, body, heart… everything! She helped me and the others just so she could hurt us herself! Well never again! I am _not_ letting history repeats itself.

She jumped back and looked at me straight in the eyes, tears streamed down both of her cheeks. She raised her fist towards me and her ring glowed.

"Please Arron… Don't make me do this…" she pleaded.

I raised my fist towards her and the red ring on my middle finger glowed, "Fuck you" was my simple reply.

Both of knew exactly what we have to do, so we concentrated and began to chant our Lantern Oaths.

"_For Hearts Long Lost. And Full of Fright. For Those Alone In Blackest Night. Accept Our Ring and Join Our Fight - Love Conquers All - With Violet Light!"_

"_With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead, together with our hellish hate, we'll burn you all, that is your Fate!"_

* * *

_No PoV._

Energy beams shot out of our rings, meeting each other right at the middle. A power struggle occurred between the 2 clashing energy, red and violet, hate and love, one powered by anger while the other by regret, Arron and Annie.

After 5 whole minutes, the meeting point of the 2 energies erupted into lights. Once the explosion subsided, both ring bearers can be seen on one knee and panting tiredly. Annie looking at Arron while Arron glaring at her. The 2 kept staring at each other until both stood back up to their feet.

"Arron, I just want to talk. Please…" Ann pleaded.

"Alright, I'll humor you, what do you want?" Arron said still glaring.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong, incredibly wrong. But I didn't do it by my own will, Patterson forced me to. He threatened to 'Time Out' my only family if I don't do it. But a year after you're gone, my mom passed away and told me that I made the wrong choice.

She said 'Annie, I'm sorry… You chose wrong…". She said I made the wrong choice to help Patterson and betray you, she died in disappointment. I guess what I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry…" she said hanging her head at the end.

"You're sorry? You're sorry!? YOU'RE SORRY!? You helped a worldwide criminal to be the president! You helped a guy to create world war 3! If it wasn't for me, Al, Rex and Ray he'll succeed!" Arron shouted in rage.

"I-"

"You tried to kill your first friends! You put a bullet in Al's intestine! You dropped Rex into an active volcano! You blew up Raymond, your own cousin! You shoved a knife into my lungs! You tried to kill your own friends to help a criminal and now you say you're sorry!? Well fuck it!" He continued.

"PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" Ann shouted.

The 2 kept starring at each other and eventually Arron spoke.

"Alright. I forgive you. But don't get me wrong, I'm _human _enough to forgive you, but I'm not _dumb_ enough to trust you again" Arron said as he turned and walked away.

"…"

* * *

_Arron's PoV._

I walked back to the others who was staring at me in awe, shock, fright and sadness.

"You ok man?" Rex asked me.

"Yeah, Yeah" I said.

"Arron… you knew her? Annie I mean" Ace asked.

"Yeah… I met her 4 years ago back in my world. Back then, she was my friend" I said.

"Wait, what do you mean your world?" Kitty asked.

I realized my slip up and sigh.

"I guess I have to tell you guys now"

After a full 30 minutes of explaining, they finally understand.

"So let me get this straight", Luna said, "The three of you and Ann came from a different world, a world where non blocky humans rule with advance technology. But you three are suddenly sucked in here because of a weird cubical item"

"Yeah/Uh-Huh/Pretty much…" the three of s answered together.

"Wow"

"Hey guys! Its 20 o'blocks! Time to go" Ace said.

"It was fun meeting you Arron"

"See you next time"

"Bye!"

And with that we all left the House via Andr's teleportation.

* * *

Andr, Al, Rex, Skelly and I reappeared at our house in Moonvile. We were about to hit the hay but suddenly a black non block owl appeared in front of us. I saw that the owl was biting into a blocky paper, I took the paper and the owl burst into red particles.

I then read the paper.

* * *

~Congratulations!~

Arron Jefferson, you are hereby entered into this year's annual 'Mob Games' by the recommendation from Lord Noctum.

For more information please contact your patron.

~The 4 Lords of Minecraftia~

* * *

"Mob Games?" I asked aloud.

"It's a competition between the mob rulers of Minecraftia, Legacies are sometimes entered into the Game by their patron god. It's basically a series of challenge for the competitors, a tournament if you will" Skelly informed.

"Ahhhh" the three of us humans chorused together.

"So Noctum entered me here?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's right" Andr said.

"When?"

"Next week. Better start training" Andr said.

"Alright, guys you know what to do" I said.

"The lone routine or the group one?" Al asked.

"Lone"

"Ok"

The Lone routine means that the three of us split up and just do whatever the hell we want to get stronger, we did this every year after 4th grade. Sometimes we do the group routine though.

"Right, we'll meet again here at Moonvile in I week time!" I said.

"What about us?" Andr said gesturing to her and Skelly.

"Go with/I think you'll better off with Arron" Al and Rex said smirking.

"Ok!" the two girls said and latched onto my arm.

"Alright, we'll leave at midnight. All I can say is, stay strong and grow strong, you'll need it" I said to Al and Rex.

"Got it" both said.

The 5 of us smiled, "_7 days to prepare, I can work with that_", I thought with a smile.

* * *

**Yes! That's another one down! So this story is gonna take a break for an unknown amount of time, 2/3 months top. I'm gonna work on my Naruto fic for the time being. So yeah, that's it! **

**Btw, the lines in Arron's dream will play a small part here, but it's gonna play a huge part in another fic I'm launching. It's been inside of my head for 5 YEARS now, it already have 3 seasons in my head! And a total of 20 arcs! Even 3 specials! It's been driving me nuts and I'm gonna let it out! You may think I'm weird/crazy or downright INSANE after I wrote it down but fuck it, I'm gonna! Also, the story's main character will make an appearance in this fic! Yay!**

**Well, that's all for now, for fellow Indonesian students out there: prepare yourself… UAS is coming…**

**-D out! Peace!**


End file.
